The Jacksons teach at Hogwarts
by Chrizzy99
Summary: How will the teaching be when Percy an Annabeth are ordered to dress the part as teachers at Hogwarts? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Harry POV.**

I am glad to be back at Hogwarts. Though I am actually a year to old, I am attending the seventh and final year. I should have completed school last year, but the war saw to that that didn't happen. The school would be crowded this year, with many taking their previous year again, with the bad education it had offered under the Death Eaters. I had actually been told by the Ministry that if I wanted to, I could skip the last year and start the Auror training right away. But Hermione had insisted that we all should get a complete education. Ron had, of course, agreed right away, with him being wrapped around her little finger. Ginny had been the reason I had agreed, because she wanted to have me near her this year. We had all gotten to Hogwarts without any problems, which was a relief. The trip up to school from the train station had been awkward this year, with so many able to see the thestrals. I felt sad at the thought of so many people seeing their loved ones die in front of their eyes.

We all went in to the Dining Hall, which was back to normal standards again. Though, seeing Professor McGonagall in the chair of the Headmistress was a bit strange. I will have to get used to it, though. There were two new teachers this year as well. They sat beside each other near the Headmistress, and you could see from far away that they sort of, like, belonged together. I didn't have any other way to put it. They were talking together, joking, it seemed, because the girl started laughing. Yes, girl. They both looked like they were my age. The girl had blonde curly hair down to her shoulders, except from one streak, which were grey. She had intense, grey eyes, that made her look like she was always thinking, always calculating her surroundings. Her face was perfect, and so was her tanned body. She was from what I could see, tall and muscular. Like the boy sitting beside her. He was broad-shouldered, with a slim waist. He was, as the girl, and they reminded me of someone, or something. The sight of them brought back memories of a museum Hermione had forced me to accompany her to, with Ron, of course. We had looked at the ancient Greek artefacts, including statues, with which the pair shared a scary resemblance. He had, to my shock, black, messy hair and green eyes, much like me. But he had, unlike me, a streak of grey to match the girl`s.

After the sorting, the food appeared at the table, and we dug in. Ron, as usual, ate like there was no tomorrow. When we all had finished our desserts, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and addressed the room.  
"As you might have noticed, this year we have two new teachers. Professor Perseus Jackson is going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Annabeth Jackson is going to take over Transfiguration after me, since I have other duties to attend this year. Now go to your dorms and rest, it will be a hard day tomorrow."

**Hermione POV**

We all got up and left for our dorms, Ron, Harry, Ginny and myself walking together.  
"Those teachers seemed rather young." I said. "How are they going to keep order in the class? And where did they get their education, because I can swear that it was not here. I would have remembered them."  
"And why do they have the same last name? Do you think they are siblings?" asked Harry.  
"I don`t think so, Harry. They were too different." Ginny said. They were walking beside Ron and me, holding hands.  
"They could be cousins or something." suggested Ron, who was holding onto my hand.  
"That would be kind of gross, Ron." Ginny said. "Couldn`t you see how they was flirting? Maybe it`s just a coincidence."  
"Could they be married?" I asked my friends. I hadn`t expected to get an actual answer, though.  
"We are, actually. We have been for, how long is it, Wise Girl?" I heard a male voice coming from behind us.  
"Seaweed Brain, I didn`t think that you`d forget that quickly. It was in September, down by the beach at camp." answered a female voice, a little bit unbelieving.  
We turned around to see the two new professors walking behind us, Perseus with his arm around Annabeth`s shoulders. She had her right arm around his waist. They were wearing black cloaks, as was the dress code. Prof Perseus was wearing marine coloured trousers and a light sea green sweater. Prof Annabeth had grey trousers and a white shirt. What was unusual was the pin that held their cloaks together. Prof Perseus had a green trident, and Prof Annabeth had a grey owl. Everyone else had plain ones.  
"I am only teasing you, dearest. I will remember that day for the rest of my life. Now, we are being rude. I am Percy Jackson, your new teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts." He said, offering his hand.  
"And I am Annabeth Jackson, your new teacher in Transfiguration." She said, doing the same as her husband.  
"My name is Harry Potter, nice meeting you" he said, taking both of their hands at the same time.  
"I am Hermione Granger, and this is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasley." I said, whereupon Ron made a face of me using his full name, and we both shook hands with our new professors.  
"It is a pleasure meeting you; my name is Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for short." Shaking their hands.  
"Yes, nice meeting you as well. Are we going to see any of you in our classes?" Prof Annabeth asked us.  
"Yes, you are, we are taking both of yours, most likely together" Hermione replied.  
"Well, then we will see each other tomorrow" Said Prof Perseus, and they took off in another direction.  
"They are Americans!" I exclaimed.  
"How do you know that, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
"You could hear it on their accents, Ron" Ginny said, a little bit annoyed.

**Percy`s POV**

You are probably all wondering why we are teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, it has a very simple explanation. It is because Hecate requested that someone from camp would go there, undercover, to protect it from whatever might come, because they had just experienced a war. And the wizards and witches are Hecate`s by the terms that she blessed their ancestors long ago, somewhat similar to Artemis` Hunters. She had actually requested that if it was possible, it would be me and Annabeth who went. So of course we were ordered to go, got a blessing from Hecate so we could do magic and speed training in the art. Then the Goddess made the Headmistress hire us as teachers so we could stay there for many years. We could not do the job properly if we were enrolled as students, after all. Did I mention that the Headmistress is a Half-blood? No? Oh, well, she`s a daughter of Hecate herself, actually. But back to the point.

When we were told about the wizards, we reacted with shock, then disbelief, and shock again. Shock, because we didn't think that such a thing as wizards existed. Disbelief, because if they did exist, which they sure did, why hadn't we been told sooner? And then shock again, because we were ordered to go. Zeus said, and I quote "You two will have your reward after you have served there as teachers for as long as we find it fitting. Until you are finished, you will no longer be aging. You will also both be gifted with the invulnerability of the Achilles Curse. Also, when you arrive, you will find an apartment customized for your personal needs. Now of you go". Before we could even blink, we were teleported to this amazing castle, which we were soon to discover was to be our new home. We were shown around by Headmistress McGonagall, who presented herself as a daughter of Hecate. We were shown the dining hall, which we both stared at in awe, the library, which Annabeth clearly was awestruck by, and our apartment, which we both fell in love with in an instant. The first room we entered was filled with bookshelves from floor to ceiling, statues of the twelve head Gods spread evenly within the shelves, an open hearth with a statue of Hestia in the middle of the room, and two enormous desks on the other side of the room from the main door. Exiting the room there were four doors, including the one we entered by. As the headmistress left we went exploring. In the room behind a door decorated with two swords in cross was a training facility fitted for our needs, with armour, weapons and targets. They were fitted so we could train on our magic as well. Behind the door opposite the training grounds was a bathroom. And the door behind the desks was leading to our bedroom, decorated in Greek style in a magnificent way that had Annabeth gasp. While she was busy admiring the carvings, I followed my instincts and exited through a door that was of dark, plain wood. The room inside was a stable, inhabited by three Pegasi and a unicorn. One of the adult Pegasus was Blackjack.  
"Hey Boss." He said in my head.  
"Hey Blackjack. You okay with new surroundings?"  
"Of course I am Boss. Do you have any sugar cubes?"  
"Here, but they aren`t good for you."  
The other Pegasus was Feather, a mare I knew Annabeth liked, and was probably meant for her. The one I could not place was the foal sleeping in the corner. She was extremely cute, with grey colouring and blue feathers. I walked silently back to the door.  
"Annabeth, come look." I whispered. Didn`t want to wake the little one. Annabeth came in and we both sat down on the floor watching it, until it woke only seconds later. It opened its eyes, looked at Annabeth, then at me, and back at Annabeth. Then it stood up unsteadily and jumped up on Annabeth`s lap.  
"She says she is awaiting her mistress." I said. I was slightly puzzled, and by the looks of it, so was Annabeth.  
"I think there is an envelope in the corner over there, Percy, there might be some answers in there." Annabeth told me. And sure enough, there was an envelope, with a trident on it.  
"It's from my father." I said, before I opened it. It said:  
"Dear Percy, this is Seabreeze. She is an early baby present. Train her well."  
"Baby present?" I said.  
"What? Give me that!" Annabeth said, snatching the letter from my hand. She read it a couple of times, while her expression grew more and more confused.  
"Could this have a connection to all the children`s books I found in the bookshelves?" she murmured. "Does this mean what I think it means?" that last one was directed at me.  
"Does it?" I asked. An answer had started forming in my head.  
"I`m pregnant!" Annabeth screamed.  
"You're pregnant!" I screamed back at her. I embraced her in a hug, where she hugged me back and kissed me passionately. Seabreeze must have been happy as well, because she started hopping around the stables.  
"At least we don`t have problems with names and colours." I said.  
"Why?" Annabeth asked.  
"Because we are having a girl Wise Girl. Seabreeze told me she waited for her mistress."


	2. We find clothes

When we continued the exploring of our apartment, we were sure of one thing: Aphrodite had had a hand in it by filling our wardrobe. The first thing we saw when we entered one of the rooms by our bedroom, which obviously was a big walk in closet, was four mannequins dressed in clothes. Two of them were mine, and two of them belonged to Annabeth. There was a pair of matching gilded armour with sandals and a scarlet cape. There were blue gemstones on mine, and grey ones on Annabeth's. And then there were the togas. Mine was a light blue with a purple belt with a scabbard for Riptide, and an orange cape. Annabeth's was grey with a golden belt. Hers too was equipped with an orange cape. The headdress was a league of its own. There were one for each of the formal outfits, helmets for the armour and crownish thingies for the togas. The feathers on the top of the helmets was orange on both of them, probably to represent which camp we belonged at, and both were decorated with golden laurel wreaths, the mark of a hero, a champion. The thingies belonging to the togas was placed upon a chest on a table beside the mannequins. Mine was formed to look like waves, of pure gold with blue glazing. Annabeth's where formed like grey owls. To the armour belonged our parent's weapons of choice, a trident, for me, and a shield and lance for Annabeth. The shield was a copy of Aegis itself.  
"What happened to "Don't draw attention?" We will be like neon signs in those! And when do they think we will need them?" I asked  
"I do not have the slightest idea." Annabeth said. "They might hold a ball, or something"  
"And they would expect us to show up in full ceremonial armour? Then I would rather wear the toga."  
"That is probably the idea."  
"We could use the armour on our first day. It would scare the students enough, so we don't have any problems in class." I suggested.  
"You would scare eleven year olds into obeying their teacher dressed as a Greek battle leader?" she asked me, humour in her voice. "I think I want to be part of that lesson, to see how they react."  
"It was just a suggestion." I said.  
"Look at all of this! We will never have to buy clothes ever again." She had moved over to one of the walls, which were filled with clothes. One side for me, one side for her. It was also divided into sections, one for exercise, one for teaching, one for formal occasions and one for underwear, sleepwear and other stuff. And in the far end of the room, there were baby clothes. Row after row of pink, orange, purple, green, grey, blue and all other colour of the rainbow. The kid would never wear all of those clothes, unlike ours, which would fit for centuries, if that was the will of the Gods. It was a little depressing, to know you would outlive all of, or most of, your friends and maybe your kids. Aphrodite had even thought of the pregnancy, because there was a section of maternity clothes for Annabeth. And, as I discovered, there was a complete guide for mixing and matching the outfits. What pieces was fitting to wear together, which outfits I and Annabeth could use together and how we should wear them.  
"At least she is thorough." I heard Annabeth say.  
"But what if they go out of fashion?" I asked.  
"You're kidding, right?" I got in return.  
"Of course I am, what are you thinking of me?"  
"As I thought. I guess she will change it, when time comes."  
"Great. So we will never know what is in our own closet?"  
"I guess we won't."

It turned out; we wouldn't have to worry about colours or decoration. The Gods had done it for us. Because during our exploring, we found the nursery. There was a crib designed by Hephaestus himself, according to the user's manual. It would protect the baby from almost anything, and when something happened, it would alarm us through two pocket-sized monitors. On the wall over it there hung two bows side by side with a matching quiver. One was silver, the other was gold. Who sent those was a _big _mystery. On a perch was a small grey owl, obviously from Athena. Maybe she thought the kid should have one of her sacred animals as well as my dad's. Either way it looked accusingly at me. There was a computer on a desk opposite the crib, complete with Hermes' secure internet. In a cupboard in a corner we found box after box of cereal. On a small table in the middle of the room was a pomegranade.  
"What are we going to do with that one?" I asked Annabeth.  
"For now, it remains a decoration. We will await a sign." She answered. I agreed. We weren't exactly sure how benevolent Persephone was.

We went to inspect the training facility. As we readied ourselves to practice our spells, as that was what would matter most the following years, we heard a snort. I tensed. What creature had sneaked into our home? As I and Annabeth made eye contact, we moved towards one of the dummies, from where the noise had come. As she counted on her fingers so I could see, we went around to the other side of the dummy at three. At the other side was a tiny dragon, about a metre long. On a plaque that hung around its neck, it said:  
"My name is Theo. I am your guard dragon."  
We both started laughing, until we had to stop and catch our breath.

The next days we went into a new routine. We planned the lessons we were supposed to teach, we trained on our spells, we sparred, we got to know the school and the other teachers, and we ate and slept. You have no idea how much you eat and sleep when you are protected by the Achilles Curse. It takes a lot of energy to maintain the iron skin. We read as well. We had to learn a lot that would have followed our students from the crib, so to not blow our cover totally; we had to know it as well. Some things we could blame on our cover story. We are Americans. We were home-schooled. We had attended regular schools as well as the training because our parents wanted us to. We met each other during a camp for people like us. Nothing of this was a lie. But we should at least know the basics. I know what you are thinking. We can't read English. That was solved rather easily by a spell made by Hecate; she trained us, after all. We read all about the war that had occurred last year. At least we could relate to our students this way, we had after all went through two wars in under three years. As the day the students would arrive came closer and closer, I at least, grew more and more nervous. What if I blew it and exposed our secret? What if I was a bad teacher? And what should we do concerning the baby? Raise it here? Send it to my mom and Paul? Annabeth's father and step-mom? Camp? I didn't know, and neither did Annabeth, but we agreed that we would inform our parents, the two that didn't know already, and Chiron, to seek their advice.

We IM'd everyone we wanted to tell first the day before the school started. My mother and Paul, where mom started crying on the thought of her becoming a grandmother. Annabeth's father looked stunned, but her brothers were thrilled at the thought of being uncles. Both of our families volunteered to take care of our little girl if we decided that was best. Personally I thought it best if mom and Paul were to take care of her, with the closeness of the camp. Chiron, on the other hand, thought it best if we took care of her.  
"This school you are teaching at has magical borders, meant to keep unwanted elements out, so you will be safe all three of you. And she will have a better childhood growing up with her parents. And teaching her our ways, we couldn't have gotten her better teachers. I'm confident in that you can do this." He said, and when it came from him, we actually believed it. Cause this was scary as Hades.


	3. The owls stop by

**Just to say it: I do not own PJO nor HP. only own my own ideas. Thank you to everybody who rewieved and supplied me with constructive criticism and praise. You really make me want to write more. Read and enjoy. **

Annabeth POV:

The day of the students' arrival had come. They filed in and sat down at their House table. I actually think McGonagall had wanted to make us Head of House of Gryffindor, but that would have been against regulations, since we hadn't been students here at all. What a pity. After what I've heard, Percy would have been the perfect Gryffindor.  
"If we had brought the camps, I think Gryffindor would need another table" Percy said.  
"Someone would have been sorted into other Houses, Percy." I answered.  
"Octavian, at least, he would have been a Slytherin, if the hat hadn't kicked him out instead."  
I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh.  
"Octavian isn't that bad, he's just a little power-hungry. And besides, some of my siblings would have to get into Ravenclaw."  
"Of course they would, Wise Girl."  
As the hat started the sorting, we paid attention. The students were sorted by their personalities into the House that would fit them best. This year, they were placed somewhat evenly between the four Houses.  
After the sorting, the food appeared on the table. We started to eat, and I remembered the solution we had found to the God's sacrifice. Instead of rousing suspicion by sacrificing at every meal, we had put Greek fire in the heart in our study, and would give our sacrifices there, once a day. Then, the food disappeared, and the Headmistress held her short speech.  
"As you might have noticed, this year we have two new teachers. Professor Perseus Jackson is going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Annabeth Jackson is going to take over Transfiguration after me, since I have other duties to attend this year. Now go to your dorms and rest, it will be a hard day tomorrow." She said, and all the students rose and started to move out of the Grand Hall, the Prefects, as we've been told they were called, herded the first-years to the dorms. We followed the students, after the worst rush-traffic was over. As we walked the hallways on the way to our apartment, we encountered four students discussing us.  
"They could be cousins or something." suggested a tall boy with red hair.  
"That would be kind of gross, Ron." Said a girl that looked to be his sister. "Couldn't you see how they were flirting?"  
"Could they be married?" asked a girl with long, brown curls flooding down her back.  
"We are, actually. We have been for, how long is it, Wise Girl?" Percy said.  
"Seaweed Brain, I didn't think you'd forget that quickly. It was in September, down at the beach at camp." I couldn't quite believe it. I know he's a little lost sometimes, but really?  
"I am only teasing you, dearest. I will remember that day for the rest of my life." He said, directed at me, his eyes filled with love. "Now, we are being rude. I am Percy Jackson, your new teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts." He said, offering his right hand.  
"And I am Annabeth Jackson, your new teacher in Transfiguration." I said, and since my right hand still was slung around Percy's waist, I offered them my left. The first one to present himself was the boy with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a lightning formed scar on his forehead.  
"My name is Harry Potter, nice meeting you." He said while shaking both our hands at once. As I recognized the name, I knew Percy did as well. But, as we both knew of our own experience, he was probably sick and tired of getting recognized, so we pretended not to.  
"I am Hermione Granger, and this is my boyfriend; Ronald Weasley." Said the girl with brown hair, gesturing to the redhead boy. He grimaced by the introduction, kind of like Percy does whenever he is referred to as Perseus. They both shook our hands.  
"It is a pleasure meeting you, my name is Ginevra Weasley, Ginny for short." Said the last girl, obviously the redheaded boys' sister. She as well shook our hands.  
"Yes, nice meeting you as well. Will we be seeing any of you in our classes?" I asked them.  
"Yes we are taking both of yours, most likely together." Said the brown-haired girl I recalled was called Hermione.  
"Well, then we will see each other tomorrow." Percy said, while tugging my left shoulder, signalising that he thought we should leave. And so we did, exiting this hallway into one on the right, moving towards our apartment to do the last finish on the classes we had to teach in the morning.

Percy POV:

During the breakfast next morning, the first post owls arrived. I think Annabeth was a little disturbed that her mother's sacred animal was being used as messengers, but so must every child of Aphrodite have been when doves was used for the same purpose. Nonetheless, she couldn't do anything to stop it, as we were supposed to lay as low as we could. When the first in a line of many owls landed in front of Annabeth, I pointed at it and said:  
"If you try to steal my girl, I will hunt you down." Whereupon it bit me, and started to moan in agony, how I don't know.  
"Oh, you poor thing." Said Annabeth while stroking its feathers. "But don't try to bite my husband again." She chastised.  
The owl somehow managed to bow to Annabeth, before it flew away.  
"She called me My Lady." She said, stars in her eyes. "Now I know how you feel in the presence of horses."  
This was just the first of many owls, because every one of the owls that delivered post this morning landed in front of Annabeth, or on her shoulders, on her head, and some of the less grudge holding actually landed on me when there was nowhere else in the area close to Annabeth to sit and stare lovingly at her. I was just glad none of them landed in my food.


	4. Percy's first lesson

**Thank you to everybody who have reviwed. Everytime I check my email, there are more followers, faves and reviews. I love all your good critique, which helps me a lot in improving my writing. Now, read and, hopefully, enjoy.**

As this was our first class with Professor Perseus Jackson, or Percy, as he told us he wanted to be called the moment we walked in the door, we were expecting it to be kind of an introduction session or something similar to that. Instead, we were greeted with this question when we settled down behind our desks.

"What do you know about hand to hand combat?"

Everybody sat stunned. Combat? How would that help us against the dark arts? Was this some kind of joke?

"Excuse me Professor, but how come you ask us this question? It is Defence against the dark arts you are teaching, or am I wrong?" Hermione asked.

"You are not wrong, miss. This is Defence against the Dark Arts. And to defend yourself, you should know basic self-defence, just in case your spells and hexes fail you. If you would follow me, I have prepared a training ground for this occasion."

We moved up the stairs to which previously contained the DADA professor's office. Now, as we saw when we entered it, it had been expanded and redecorated. Now it was filled with weapons, targets and armour, all made of bronze. There were five statues at the end of the room; one of a regal looking woman with a shield leaned against her legs, a spear in her hand, a helmet on her head and an owl on her shoulder. Beside her was a man looking like a seasoned soldier, armed to the teeth and a boar beside him. On the other side of the woman were two statues that looked very similar, both of them with a bow in their hand and a quiver on their back. The female had a deer peeking out from behind her legs. The man had a stringed instrument in his other hand. The last statue was of a man with very big arms and shoulders. He had on an apron, a hammer in his left hand and an anvil on the ground beside him.

"Nico, come forward, I know you are here, I can sense you." Our professor said out loud.

"I won`t." came a voice from a corner.

"Nico get your ass out of there, or I will have Mrs O`Leary come get you."

"She wouldn`t obey you against me."

"Oh yes, she would, so long as I don`t have any intensions on harming you, and I have not. So get out."

"Someday, Perce, I will make you pay for this."

"Of course you will."

With that, a scrawny boy all dressed in black came out of the shadows. He had a black sword at his waist.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do, Percy? You better have a good reason to drag me from the Underworld!"

"I want you to spar with me, to give the students a demonstration."

"Couldn`t you have gotten somebody else? One of the Ares kids?"

"They hate me, Nico, and you know it. Are you in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Now students gather round. We will now give a demonstration on a little bit of what I intend on teaching you this year. I don`t expect you to gain the skill we possess, since Nico and myself have trained from the age of about twelve. Miss, put down your hand, I will teach you spells as well. But now, stay back, and do not interrupt." Perseus said, before putting a hand in his pocket, and seemingly summoning a sword out of thin air. He aimed for the boy, Nico`s, head, but he had also brought out his weapon and blocked the bronze one with his own black. Nico then aimed for Perseus`s legs, but he jumped over the blow and used the force of his jump to spin over the head of Nico. Perseus bent his neck and back, before rolling up on his feet. Nico took the opportunity to hit for his head, but Perseus ducked. This continued on for a well ten minutes, before Perseus had his sword to the neck of the other kid.

"Dead" he said. Both of them were panting.

"I like death, but I don't want to have a one-way ticket to the realm of my father just yet. Why were you playing with me to the extend you did? You are a better swordsman than me, you have proved it on many occasions."

"I wanted the fight to last a while, just to give a thorough demonstration." He said. "How do you suggest we go from here? I was thinking assigning them a weapon that would fit them, and giving them a place to store it. We can't after all let them wander the castle armed."

"That sounds like a good idea." Nico replied.

"And since you are already here, you don't mind helping me?" he asked Nico, but was clearly not awaiting an answer. "Alright students, line up in two even rows, one in front of me, and one in front of Nico. We will assign you a weapon."

As we did as he commanded, he waved forwards a tall and skinny Slytherin boy Harry recalled was named Theodore Nott.

"I see that we will have to do some exercising, all of you, at least, if you are going to be able to use the weapons properly. Therefore, I think I will only give them to you today. Now, you have the build of a good archer, with your broad shoulders and long arms. But as I personally am expected to shoot myself in the foot, I will give you a spear, until Thalia arrives." Perseus said, while dashing to the other end of the room, fetching a spear and giving it to Theodore.

"Is Thalia coming?" Nico asked, obviously taken aback.

"Yes, I think she is recruiting. And I intend to get her to help me with the archers. I think I will manage to teach almost every other weaponry, though I'm best with the sword. Now, you, come forward." He said, pointing at Neville.

"Ah, our good friend the Herbalist. Now, I suspect you'd like a double edged, one and a half handed sword, or did you bring your own?" The Professor asked Neville, who answered:

"I brought my own, Praetor. I'll bring it to the next section. You don't have to find me a new one."

"Good, good, do that. And stop calling me that!" Perseus said.

"Yes Praetor." Neville said, respect in his voice.

"You're worse than Blackjack. You, bushy head, come forward." He said, calling forward Hermione.

"Bushy head?" she said, sounding really offended. "I have a name!"

"Yes yes yes, I know that, but I can't learn them all before I've even met you. So tell me your name, then."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah, wonderful name. The daughter of Helen of Troy. The mortals still have a sense of decency, I see." He said, sounding impressed. Then he saw the confused expression on Hermione's face. "Ask my wife about it, I don't have the whole story in my head, only remember bits and pieces."

"Percy" Nico called, from the end of the room. "Why are there silver bows? Did Artemis talk to her brother?" he sounded confused and curious at the same time.

"I don't know." The Professor answered. "But do not give any of them to the boys, just in case."

By the time all had gotten weapons and been assigned a cabinet to put it in, the period was over. And it was by far the most surprising, unexpected and weird Defence Against the Dark Arts class we've ever had.


	5. Unexpected visitors

**Thank you to all who have favoured or follow my story :D And of course thank you to everyone who rewiev, please continue.**

**The last chapter was in Third person POV.**

**Neville has a Gladius, like every legionaire, but with a one-and-a-half hilt.**

**I own only the plot (:**

* * *

**Harry POV: **

**During lunch, at the Gryffindor table**,  
"Bloody hell that was a great class. I think we will have to be careful around Professor Percy." Ron said between mouthfuls.

"I agree." Harry said. "Who knows what types of punishments he can come up with?"

"I don't want to experience them, at least. His punishments are legendary." Neville said. "He is cool, but not fond of people misusing their authority, for one."

"Neville, as far as I saw today, you are cut out to be his favourite student." I reassured him.

"It seemed like you knew each other from before. Do you know him?" Hermione asked. He was not_ her_ favourite teacher that's for sure.

"Yes, he is a leader at a camp I attended this summer." Neville answered.

"Do you know where he got his education?" Hermione prodded. She wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Hecate's academy of the art of magic, I think. It is a school in America, the best one in the country. Both of them attended it, but only for a month or two, to prep them for the teaching job. Before that, they were home-schooled together." Neville answered. I couldn't help it, Neville's answer sounded rehearsed.

"So, which weapon did you get Ron?" said Neville, as he turned towards our friend, who had a chicken-leg sticking out of his mouth.

"A sword, I think." He said after he had swallowed.

"It was a claymore, Ron." Hermione said. "I actually got a bow, a silver one. Didn't he say he would not give out bows?"

At that comment Neville paled visibly.

"Are there any problems with the silver bows, since the Professor wouldn't give any of them to the boys? And why just the boys?" Hermione asked, who saw how Neville reacted, obviously curious.

"The bows are the favoured weapon of a specific type of girls, and I don't think any boys have ever been stupid enough to try. They fear for the consequences." Neville said, actually sounding nervous. "And the girls wielding that specific type of weapon are hostile towards males as a species. If they come, do not try to flirt with them. I am warning you now." The last one was directed at Ron and me. Hermione looked offended, as if the hint of Ron wanting to flirt with someone else than her was outrageous. Which it probably was. Ginny had a similar expression.

"Which weapon did you get, Harry?" Neville said.

"I got a sword. A slightly smaller than what Ron got, though. Straight and double edged made of bronze."

"And I got something he, Nico, called a hunting knife. It was about this big." Ginny said, showing with her fingers an imaginary knife about 40 cm long. "It had a slightly curved blade, and the scabbard was decorated with a moon crescent."

"They are pulling their luck, giving Hunting equipment to someone who would never join the Hunters. Oh holy Ceres." Neville said in a soft voice while shaking his head in disbelief.

Our discussion, like everybody else's, was stopped sharp when a woman about 1'70 with black hair delicately braided on top of her head popped into existence at the teacher's table in front of the two new teachers, who promptly rose, and then surprising everybody by kneeling. Headmistress McGonagall looked slightly stunned at this woman's presence in our midst. Neville was awestruck, and looked like he was reciting a prayer.

"My Lady." The Jacksons said in unison.

"Rise, my lieutenants. However much I am glad I have your respect, I see no need in kneeling." The woman said in an enchanting voice. There was a strong aura of magic radiating from her. She was wearing black witch robes which looked ancient, embroidered with magical symbols along the edge and waist.

"My Lady, why are you blessing us with your presence?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to wish you good luck on your first day of teaching, but got held up by your aunt, Perseus, who wanted me to give you this, and thank you for your gifts to her." The mysterious lady gave a quilt to Professor Annabeth. Understanding flashed across both of their faces.

"And I wanted to give this to you, Minerva. I am sorry I have not stayed in contact." She said, directed at the headmistress. On the table before her, there materialized a cube shaped package about a metre long. "But wait until you are in private before you open it, my dear." Was the last she said, before she popped out again.

The Great Hall was now abuzz with chatting about the strange woman. Professor Annabeth kissed Professor Perseus on the cheek and left the hall, the quilt in her arms.

"Who was that woman?" I asked nobody in particular.

"I think that was Percy and Annabeth's home-school teacher." Neville said. "She visited camp, and declared that Percy and Annabeth were to teach here. It was she who recommended them to McGonagall. They didn't have much of a choice."

By now, lunch was over and we to our classes, me, Ron and Neville to Herbology, and Hermione to ancient runes. On the way to the classroom, I was thinking about the strange way the teachers had talked to the strange woman.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

**A week or so later, during one of our classes with Professor Annabeth:**

She was teaching us the art of how to cook with our wands, transfiguring the food into finished dishes, when a monster appeared out of the shadows. It was a black dog as big as a truck, and its barking shook the classroom. Our professor turned on her heel, alert, and was that a dagger gleaming in her hand?

"Di Immortales, Travis, Connor, what are you doing here? And how did you get Mrs O`Leary to Shadow Travel here?"

"We promised her that she could see Percy, and she took of almost before we were on her back. Gods that was great!"

"Better than any rollercoaster I have ever tried." Said two persons from the back of the dog, obviously Mrs O`Leary. This was weird, because they hadn`t Apparated here, that wasn`t possible, and what was Shadow Traveling?

"You have not answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to say hi." said one of them. The boys were very alike, and were most likely twins. They reminded Ron of his brothers, Fred and George, before Fred died. They had the same aura of mischief about them.

"And we brought baby presents! Look." Said the other, and brought out a big bulky bag, some things actually sticking out of the top.

"What?" said our Professor, sounding incredulous. "Nobody is supposed to know yet! How do you know?" she asked accusingly.

"Butch told us, he overheard when you IM'd your father and mother in law. He told us, and we told the camp. We have presents from many of them. We personally stole ours from the Hephaestus cabin."

"You did WHAT! You sons of a harpy, I`m going to kill you for this! Did you tell the Romans as well?"

"Yes, we did. Reyna sent a tiny, purple dress with the text "Praetor in training" and Hazel and Frank sent this" at that, the boy thrust his hand down in the sack, and brought up a gold bar. Who were these that could send such presents?

"We also have various instruments from the Apollo cabin, clothes, perfume and makeup from the Aphrodite kids, a bow from Thalia, go figure, weapons, toys and things we don`t want to start guessing what is from the Hephaestus cabin, a sword from Jason, a chest from Tyson, and we swear we have not opened it, books, computers and maps from your siblings, and things we didn`t bother to list down from the others. We also have custom fitted vitamins for you from Will. He has both yours and Percy's complete medical history, and with help from his father, he came up with the perfect mix. Oh, and Mr D said for us to say hello to Annie Bell and Perry Johnson from him, and wish good luck with your son." At the last part, he shared a grin with the other boy.

"I don`t think I`d want the present he would send us, it would most likely explode. Could I get someone to show you to our apartment, so I can postpone your execution until after school, so Percy could have the honour of participating? I need to continue my teaching." We were at this point struck with fear of our Professor.

"Of course, we could do a lot of pranks in that amount of time." The boys said in unison. Yep, they would definitely get along well with George.

"Theo will watch over you closely, and he is felling teeth at the moment, so he is very irritable, and will burn you to crisps if you try anything." She went to the door and peeked out into the hallway. "Nearly-headless Nick, could you show these gentlemen to my quarters? I am sure Nico would be pleased to hear that you are assisting me."

"Of course I will, dear Mrs Jackson. And congrats, I hear that you are expecting."

"Ah Hades, whom does not know at this point? Go, now, before I strangle you all with my bare hands." The last was directed at the boys and the dog.

"Now students, as I recall we were cooking. I see that the time is slipping through our fingers, so I will just give you homework and let you out early. Read the pages thirty to fifty-five for tomorrow." At this point, no one argued about the homework, and just rushed out the door.

* * *

We had settled down in the DADA classroom awaiting our teacher. The class was abuzz talking about the strange boys and the dog that appeared two classes before. Nobody saw the wiring until it was too late. We heard a noise like somebody was sharpening a knife.

"Holy Poseidon. Travis! Connor! Get me down!" we heard our professor yell. We looked up, and he was hanging from the ceiling by his left foot. His robe had fallen of, and was in a pile on the floor.

"All hail the almighty Perseus." came a voice from behind a cabinet.

"How did you know it was us?" said another.

"It has your name written all over it. Besides, you did the same thing to Clarisse a few years back, as revenge for her cursing all the weapons in your cabin. Now get me down, or I will kill you!" he was yelling angrily. This was the second professor that wanted to kill these boys. They must be very annoying.

"Ok." said the boys, as they came forward from behind a cabinet containing stuffed mythical creatures. They went to the back of the classroom, and the young professor fell to the floor. As he was about to land face first, he bent his back and rolled across the classroom.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, directed at the boys.

"Well, you said for us to get you down."

"You did not tell us to get you down smoothly."

"And besides, the dragon living in your apartment didn't let us do anything bad in there."

"So we decided you needed a heads up about our arrival."

"And could you help us? Mr D wanted us to say hello from him to a Perry Johnson, but we can't seem to find him."

Professor Perseus looked mad. And scary. Who were these teachers?

"Now students, we won't let this opportunity get away from us. What would be the best way to neutralize these two?" our professor asked us.

Hermione raised her hand, unsurely.

"Yes, miss Granger."

"You could stun them, freeze them or make them fall asleep." she suggested.

"That would work. But it would not work for very long. I would suggest you knocking them unconscious, binding them tight with a rope or a similar thing, and then move them far apart so they can't cooperate. This is the reason I teach you self-defence, kids. In case you come across someone your magic doesn't work on."

Kids? He was one to talk. At the most, he was a year older than most of us.

"Now, as a punishment, would you two agree on assisting me for the rest of the day?" he asked the two boys. They shared a panicked look.

"Oh, come on, it won't hurt! That much. You've both been in worse pain than you will be in in the end of the day." He said as if to reassure them.

"I think we will take it another time." "It sounds very tempting, but I think we will have to pass." They excused themselves.

"As your superior I command you to assist me. When we are done, we are even. All the pranks you ever pulled." He said in a way that made him sound like he was commanding troops.

Now they seemed to consider it.

"What do you want us to do?" one of them asked.

"I want you to teach the archers the technique, just so they know the most basic when Thalia arrives."

"That is okay. We will do it" said the other one.

"Okay then. Students, we will go up to the training facility. The archers will follow Travis and Connor. Theodore, I will get you a bow." He said, then marching up the stairs with the new instructors in tow.

This lesson was like many of the others, with the Professor forms and techniques to one group of people with a weapon, leaving them to practise it, and moving on to another group. In the end, everyone was stiff and worn out.

**I will not uptade until at least next Monday, because I will be on vacation. I hope you enjoyed, and that I answered some of your questions :D bye**


	6. Thalia arives

**Harry POV:  
Gryffindor common room:**

"Do you still doubt their ability to keep order in class, Hermione?" I asked her.

"No I don't. Every teacher who can shut up an entire class just by looking at them, have my respect" she said, shrugging. Professor Annabeth had literally scared us into obedience. We were sitting in the classroom, waiting for her, passing the time by talking. She then entered, walking just as graceful as ever, and positioned herself behind her desk and clearing her throat. Those who shut up and looked forward saw her glare, and nudged the others. Soon, everybody where looking at her with fearful respect. This was how it went down most of the time, but the longer we had her as a teacher, the more people noticed right away when she came through the door.

"But there is something odd about them both." Hermione continued. "They have all these strange expletives, they talk in a strange language sometimes, they have had many weird guests and they act odd most of the time, like they're not fully a part of the wizarding society, or at least not fully used to it yet."

"They grew up on the other side of a big ocean, Hermione" I said. "There are bound to be some differences."

"Yes, but. _Neville_?" She asked, surprised. "What are you doing in the staircase?"

"I am going to my extra fencing lesson." He said gesturing with the sword he was holding in one hand.

"How come he let you have the sword in your dorm? We have to leave them in the classroom." Ron said.

"Because I can use it without hurting myself." He said. It didn't sound like the only reason.

"I have to go, I'm late already." He said, before he hurried out the door.

"He's been acting odd too, ever since we came back to school." I remarked. "He might be in on it to, whatever it is. If there is something strange going on."

**Percy POV: **

"Something I don't really get is how do we have the curse of Achilles? We did not bath in the River Styx to achieve it, or in my case, get it back." I asked Annabeth when we sat in our study reading the student's homework.

"I think it was Styx, the goddess, who gave it to us." She answered, absentmindedly, while scribbling furiously on an essay about the possibilities of making gold out of other metals.

"The goddess Styx? There is a goddess named Styx?"

"Yes, Percy, there is. She is the mother of Nike, the goddess of victory. Her domain is the river Styx. It is the only possibility I can mark as plausible, but I haven't had a chance to ask my mother yet."

The pregnancy was starting to show, and Aphrodite was constantly changing the whole wardrobe so the clothes always fit perfect. Annabeth was even more beautiful now than before, maybe in a more mature way because of the pregnancy.

We sat like this for a while, correcting homework, until Neville rushed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, but Harry and gang are suspicious about you, and I wanted to know as much as I could about what they think." He said, panting.

"And what do they think?" Annabeth asked.

"They just think something is odd about you. At least, that was all I could hear before they spotted me."

"Well then, we won't use the Mist yet, we will have to see if they find out more. And we need to be more careful." She said, while sending me a glance that spoke for itself.

"Okay then, we will." I said. "Now Neville, come with me, we have lost too much time already."

**Harry POV:  
The day after, at dinner: **

We were eating dinner while discussing tactics for the Quidditch Cup, homework and other normal stuff, when the doors banged open. They crashed against the wall to reveal a girl around fifteen with a silver circlet in her black hair.

"Kelp head, you have gone too far." She said in a low, dangerous voice. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Thalia, is a dramatic entrance that necessary? You are scaring everyone." Professor Annabeth pointed out, quite calmly.

But it was true; everyone was looking at her in fear. The outfit she was wearing was black jeans, a silver jacket and she had a bow and quiver strapped to her back. She walked with an elegance and grace that looked rather ethereal.

"But he has been giving out Hunting equipment to girls who will never become Hunters! Don't I have reason to be mad?"

"Yes you have. Why did you do it, Percy?"

"I only gave out one bow, to a girl I was sure you could persuade into join! Nico handed out the rest. Besides, they were there for a reason, where they not?" Professor Perseus said.

"They might, but still! They have boyfriends, Percy!" the one with the bow almost shrieked.

"How do you know this, anyways?" Professor Perseus asked, looking puzzled.

"My Lady informed me, and she is not happy. Be glad they owe you this much, or you would now be a hare with horns." She threatened.

"Why not Nico?" he asked looking, offended?

"Oh, she thought about him, too, but his father would not be happy. And I almost forgot, Annabeth, congratulations! I'm so happy for you, both of you. Did you get my gift?"

"Yes we did." Professor Annabeth said. "It is hanging on the wall in the nursery. She can't use it yet, you know."

"Oh I know, I know. I'm trying my best to get recruits, you know, and it would be in her best interest if she joined the Hunters. It would mean immortality."

"Immortality?" everyone seemed to say at once.

That's not possible, I thought, no one is immortal.

"Yes I know, we have thought about it, but we can't force her into anything, can we? But we can encourage and hope." Professor Annabeth said.

Professor Perseus seemed to sense all the confusion in the Great Hall, and stood up from his seat.

"Everyone, this is Thalia." He said pointing to the girl, who turned around so everybody could see her. "Thalia, this is everyone." As he said this, he gestured towards the Hall. "Thalia will be helping me, teaching the archers. She will also be recruiting, but to what, I will let her explain herself, in her own time, to those she finds worthy."

"Why don't you dine with us, Thalia?" McGonagall asked, and summoned a chair besides Professor Annabeth.

"It would be an honour, Headmistress. My Lady sends her regards." Then she sat down, and began to eat.

"Didn't Professor Perseus and Professor Annabeth also title a woman their Lady, or Mistress or something like that?" I asked my friends.

"Yes, their teacher. That's odd, isn't it? To call your teacher my Lady." Hermione said.

"I would think so, but what do we know of foreign customs?" I answered, because to be honest, I didn't have a clue.

We were walking back to our dorm when we rounded a corner to see a black dog like the one Travis and Connor had arrived at, just that this didn't look friendly. It looked threatening, and was about to launch itself at us, when a silver arrow landed in its chest, and it turned to yellow dust.

"Annabeth don't just eat for two, she smell as two as well. And with that blood mix. I thought this was supposed to be a safe place. I'll have to inform Minerva."

We turned around to find the girl, Thalia, standing behind us with an arrow knocked on her bow, looking in all directions at once, trying to spot more giant dogs.

"Are you okay?" she asked, directed at Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"It was just a bit shocking to find that dog here, and you arrived before we could get our wands out." Hermione filled in.

"Your wands won't help against creatures like this." She said mysteriously, before she turned on her heel, heading for the Headmistress' office.


	7. Important meetings

**Hi people of . I am truly and utterly sorry for not updating sooner, but school has just started, so I'm busy getting used to new surroundings and buss routes and stuff. And I had a little trouble with finding out what would happen next. I'm sure I'm going to regret some of what I write in this chapter, cause I'm not actually a fan of OC's neither in my own nor in others' fan fictions, it just gets distracting for me, but I don't know the Harry Potter universe good enough anymore to remember enough persons. If there is any confusion on where I live after this chapter, I'm going to eat my hat, or something. To those who wondered, Percy and Annabeth are approximately eighteen years old. And yes, of course everyone knows Annabeth is pregnant, they couldn't have made it clearer if they announced it during dinner. **

**And now, on with the story. **

**Percy's POV:**

**McGonagall's office:**

"So what you are saying is that a Hellhound got trough the boundaries and was about to attack four students when you found it." Annabeth said.

"Yes." Thalia stated.

"I have decided two things." McGonagall said. "I'm going to change the schools rules so that if you two are available and still up for the task, you will be left in charge if the school ever is threatened. Also, I would like you to upgrade the schools defenses, Annabeth."

"I would be honored, Minerva. I just have to get my computer and blueprints of the castle, and contact camp for reinforcements to help me build. I especially need Leo."

"That is great, and it is nice to know that you have so much faith in us, but what do we do now?" I asked all three of them at once.

"I think we'll call Chiron and tell him what happened, and then we'll be on the lookout. It is possible that the Hellhound was just a random monster nearby which smelled Demigods and went to attack. But it could also be a piece of a bigger puzzle." Annabeth stated.

"You're not looking for hidden conspiracies where there are none, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, the life of a Demigod is hard enough without seeing threats that aren't there." I said. Honestly, I had hoped that these things belonged in the past. I had signed up for an uneventful life when I "accepted" this job.

"Yes I know I might be reading too much into this, but we have to be prepared in case it is something major. Now Percy and I are going to go call Chiron, just to see if he knows something."

"Wait a bit, Annabeth. You would do wise in asking the students who know the castle well to show you the secret passageways in the castle, just so you know where they are. Send for Harry, Hermione and Ron, they would know where they are." McGonagall advised.

"I will, Minerva. And then we can check just how much they know about us." Annabeth said before we left for our apartment. When we dressed, we tried to be as close to the dress code of the society without loosing the necessity it is for us to be able to move freely. So we had on an ankle length cloak fastened with a pin, and under it we had a shirt or sweater with a pair of trousers most of the time. On formal occasions, such as the upcoming Yule ball, we would wear the Togas.

"So we will ask Chiron if he knows something, and for him to send some from the Hecate cabin, your cabin and the Hephaestus cabin am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes you are. I'm also going to ask him if he has a theory on how the Hellhound got through the boundaries." she answered.

"Would they need someone on the inside?"

"That's what I'm fearing. I don't want a repeat of the Titan War."

"None of us do. Do you think there are many hidden passages and rooms in the castle?"

"I would think so. This was a stronghold for Demigods before the Wizards claimed it as theirs. The wizards built the castle, but I think there has been Demigods, who inhabited it afterwards as well, both as students, and as spies. So I would imagine that it is more than anyone knows about, and even if they knew about them, they couldn't open them all."

**Still Percy's POV:**

**Dinner the next day:**

The talk with Chiron had been uneventfull. He didn't know a thing about the Hellhound, nor did he have any idea on how it got in. He had agreed to send nine campers, three from each of the cabins requested by Annabeth, and they would arrive by next week. I was enjoying my dinner when suddenly a blue glow shone bright in the Grand Hall.

"A Demigod is being claimed." McGonagall whispered awestruck beside me. "I didn't think I'd ever see it."

Above one of the firstyear girls I knew to be named Valkyrie Ness, who was one of my best student in swordfighting, not just in her year, but in the whole school, there was a howering blue trident.

Me and Annabeth rose as one and went to retrieve her. When we were almost at her side, Annabeth started saying:

"All hail Valkyrie Ness, daughter of."

"Yada, Yada, Yada." I cut her of.

"Lord of the." she continued.

"Bladi bladi bla." I interupted again.

"We need to honour tradition." she said, angrily.

"Not in the Grand Hall." I shot back. "Come with us, sis, we have important matters to discuss." I said to Valkyrie, before grabbing one of her arms and marching out of the Hall. I could practically feel all the students' stares in my back.

**Valkyrie POV:**

**The apartment of Percy and Annabet Jackson.**

"I know you said you would eventually send me siblings, but was that really the best moment, Dad?" Percy saiddirected at the ceiling. Thunder rumbled, as in response.

"Who's he talking to?" I managed to ask Annabeth, though I had no idea what was going on.

"He's talikng to your father." she answered. She must have seen my starteled expresion, because she looked at me with warmth in her eyes.

"Come and sit down here, Valkyrie." she said, leading me to a sitting group near the hearth in their study. "What did your mother tell you about your father?"

"She told met hat she had met him at the oilrig she was working on when she was young, that he was a marine biologist, and that he dissapeared at sea before she knew she was pregant with me. Thats all I know. She don't even have a photo. I think he drowned, and that she thought it was a better way of saying it. Lost at sea."

"Thats what my mother told me as well, but our father didn't drown. He can't, and if we have similar powers, neither can you." Percy said as he joined us at the hearth.

"What do you mean, can't drown?" I asked, confused.

"I think we started in the wrong end of our explanation." Annabeth said. "Okay, here goes. Have you ever heard of the ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"Like Hermes, Zeus Apollo and Artemis?" I asked. At each name, thunder boomed overhead. It was strange with all the thundering, because the sky was clear.

"Yes, but names have power, and they don't like us to use them in disrespect. Well, long story short, they exist, and so does their children. Thats us." Annabet said gesturing at all three of us. "I'm a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. And you are a daughter of Poseidon, the God of the Sea, Horses an Earthquaces to mention a few. And Percy is your brother."

I let this sink in. According to this woman, my father is a God. I have a brother. This is crazy.

"How come I've never heard of this before?" I asked.

"Not all the mortals who bear a child of the Gods know that the other parent of their child is apowerful immortal being. It's not unlikely that your mother didn't know." Percy ads helpfully.

"My mother said she named me after the mythical warriors of the Norse mythology who rode in after a battle and collected the salyn to joint h immortal army of the Gods in Valhalla. She said I was a naturall born warrior, that it was in my blood. If this is true, i think she knew." I said, more to myself than to them.

"She might. But demigods have a certain aura, especially a child of one of the three eldest Gods, as you are. The older you became, and the more you knew, the more monsters would attack you. She probably did it to protect you." Percy said again. It sounded as if they both had held this speech many times in the past.

"You said _ monsters_? As in, the big scary deadly ones from the myths?"

"Shes taking it better than you did, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Yes, those. They come after us, because they hate the Gods. But they can't get to the Gods, so they take it out o nus instead. They are the reason many Demigods like us never grow up. But you are relatively safe here, inside the schools boundaries. You would be safer at camp, in New York, where we should take you in the summer, but we would let you visit your mother, wherever it is she lives."

"In Norway. Let me just process this for a while. Do I have any more siblings?" I asked Percy.

"Not Demigod ones, no. We'll explain everything in greater detail when you are ready." Percy answered.

**The chapther has now ended. Thank you for reading it. Sorry for any OOC'ness. **


	8. A meeting by the lake

**Greetings, fellow fans. Here you have a new chapter, and I know it's waay overdue. Sorry. Schools crazy. Enjoy.**

**Valkyrie POV:**

After Percy and Annabeth had finished explaining, I excused myself to go for a walk. I needed to clear my head, and think all of this through. The Greek Gods exist. My father is a God. I'm half God, and I have a half-brother. Don't get me wrong, I always wanted siblings, but it's just a bit much to handle.

I walked down to the lake, because water always calmed me, which was sort of good, since I lived near the sea. Since we were in December, the air was crispy and cold, but it reminded me of home, and I had dressed warm. The lake had a thin layer of blueish ice, similar to the colour of my eyes.

When I reached the shore, I saw a tall man with black hair, in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. In December. In Scotland. This was strange, so I decided to go talk to him. As I got closer to the man, I saw that he shared many similarities with Percy, but also my self. We had the same nose and the same hair, but Percy and he shared the eyes. This was a bit creepy.

"I wondered when you would show," he said. "I want to talk to you."

His voice felt familiar, like I had heard it before.

"Who are you?" I asked. This was creeping me out a bit.

"Why, I'm your father, of course. Could you do me a favour and ask McGonagall if she could see to that the squid is fed. It's telling me it's hungry."

Feed the squid? It would make some sense.

"So you are Poseidon?" I asked. He didn't look like a God. He looked a little bit like the fishermen I grew up with, if you just added a knitted sweater and he would fit perfect.

"Yes. We Gods are not supposed to have too much contact with our kids, but I figured you needed to talk to me. Know that I never wanted to leave either you or your mother, but it's the divine rules. I've always watched over you, though, and I'm really proud of your progress in competitive dressage riding. Follow up on that, you can go far."

Despite myself, I felt flattered. My father was proud of me.

"And you will be a resource in the upcoming years. I've already talked to your mother; she understands why you need to go to camp. It would maybe be sufficient if you stayed here with Percy and Annabeth during the school year, but I'm not sure if that's true and we don't know how long they will stay here, so to just be on the safe side, you're going to New York."

I was a bit taken aback. Shouldn't I have a say in this?

"You 'we got a weapon, don't you?" he asked.

"I do. Percy got me a sword." I answered.

"Good, good. I can see why Hecate blessed you, you're smart and powerful, and when she chose Percy to become a Professor here, that might have been some of the reason. Or maybe she just wanted to recruit powerful soldiers for the battle that is sure to be coming."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I must be going, your uncle thinks I've stayed here too long already. Now, I have important news. Tell Percy and Annabeth that they are summoned to Olympus tomorrow at 4. Aphrodite threatened to turn them into doves if they didn't wear the armour she got them. And she also made you a dress to wear to the Yule ball. Now, shield your eyes."

I did as he asked, and all of the sudden there was a bright light, and when it stopped and I looked, my father was gone.

* * *

**Back in Percy and Annabeth's apartment.**

"What can they possibly want now? And why do we have to show up in ceremonial armour?" Percy asked when I had finished my tale.

"The armour is obviously because Aphrodite wants us to wear it. Why we are summoned, I don't know. Maybe they will say we have done what we came for and can pack our stuff. I hope it isn't that. I like it here." Annabeth answered.

"So Dad didn't have a fishing rod? He usually has a fishing rod when he appears on the beach." Percy mused.

"It might have something to do with the ice?" I said.

"Maybe. Or the merpeople." He put in.

"We have to go greet Leo and co. They arrive in fifteen minutes." Annabeth said, before she got up and went for the door. "Are you coming?"

Percy got up and followed. When he reached the door, he turned to me.

"Won't you join us? I'm sure they would like to meet you."

I rose so quickly that the chair I was sitting in almost fell over, and ran for the door.

**I know, I know. It's very short. I'll try to make it up to you. Thank you to everybody who gave me feedback, it's much appreciated. Review please, it's my writing fuel.**


	9. New arivals

**Oh look, it's an update! I thought I'd never update again. I'll try to get it done faster next time. **

**Percy POV:**

As we walked to the courtyard, where Leo and the others were arriving, I saw that Valkyrie was fiddling with her uniform. I could understand her, though, because meeting other Demigods than me and Annabeth for the first time would have to be a little bit scary. I wondered how they where coming, because for all I knew, they where walking all the way from Long Island.

When we arrived in the courtyard after a very fast walk, it was deserted. Good, because we didn't need any other suspicious rumours to spread, there were enough of them as it was.

Suddenly, there opened a square hole in the ground, and out of it climbed Leo with a flashlight. He looked around until he spotted us, and yelled down into the hole.

"You can come up guys, were at the right place." Before he kneeled down and grabbed a suitcase the size of a small fridge. He obviously had some minor trouble lifting it, so I stepped forward. But before I could reach him, Leo looked like he had gotten a great idea, and pressed a button I hadn't seen. The result was that the suitcase started spewing fire at the end, like a rocket, and the sound of yelled curses and insults.

Jake Mason, Leo's half-brother, stuck his head up from the hole.

"We are not fire-resistant, Leo! Do you remember that little fact?" he had soot all over his face.

"Sorry." Leo answered. "I didn't harm you intentionally."

Jake dragged himself out of the hole, before he as well reached down to get out his suitcase, which was even bigger than Leo's. After him Annabeth's three siblings came out with all their computers, blueprints, books and notes. Malcolm didn't think it wise to come himself, as he was head counsellor in Annabeth's stead. So he sent Hanna, Dan and David, as they were the best at architecture and crafts aside from Annabeth.

"Be thankful I was here, Leo, or you would be held responsible for eight less inhabitants in camp. Mr D wouldn't be mad, though." Lou Ellen said when she came out, followed by her siblings Mary and Alex.

"Why don't you have suitcases?" I asked.

"They are back at camp. We'll transport them here later." Mary answered.

The last one to exit where Harley, who pulled his suitcase out before he closed the hole with a bronze key. We then walked inside to put all their things in their rooms, which we had found in a hallway close to our apartment. There where obviously more teachers here earlier.

While Annabeth and her siblings walked ahead and discussed the architecture of the castle, and all the improvements and upgrades they were planning, I introduced Valkyrie to the rest.

"Leo, Jake, Harley, Lou Ellen, Mary, Alex, this is my sister Valkyrie. She was claimed today."

"Nice to meet you, Valkyrie. You could do worse than have Percy for a brother." Jake said and shook her hand. Her hand almost disappeared.

Everyone else said "Hi", "Hello" and "Nice to meet you", but where too distracted by the castle to start a really long "get to know each other" conversation.

"Lou Ellen, can you come here? I need to have you in on this discussion." Annabeth called over her shoulder.

"Yes of course, Annabeth." Lou Ellen answered.

We continued to talk about nothing in particular, and I answered some more of Valkyries questions. She insisted I should call her Val. The conversations stopped short when we heard Lou Ellen go into a fit after seeing some of the wizards and witches.

"Annabeth, please, let me hex them into the next century. They are a disgrace to my mother." She pleaded, while she tried to get away from Annabeth's grasp.

"No, Lou Ellen. They are under the protection of your mother, and I'm sent here to protect them. So I will not let you harm them."

"Oh, it wont be harmful, just annoying. I'll make them itch all over for a month, or something. Please." She now sounded desperate, and it seemed she wanted to writhe out of her sweater to get away. Truth be told, the wizards looked ridiculous in their outfits, and I was ashamed I had to dress in a similar way.

"Lou Ellen, listen to reason." Dan said. "We are not supposed to look suspicious, nor draw attention. Hexing all the students and professors alike all at the same time would indeed look suspicious."

"Fine, I'm not going to do anything to them. You can let go of me Annabeth." She said resigned, but I was sure she would insist on "helping" Annabeth in tomorrows lesson.

"Here we are." Annabeth said. "We prepared three rooms, so those who are siblings must share a room."

They went inside with their suitcases, except from the Hecate-kids, who snapped their fingers and summoned their bedside trunk.

"You guys go with Annabeth, she'll give you a tour of the castle. I have a lot of assignments to read trough. Val, you'll do as you please, but I'm sure they'd want to get to know you better." With that said, I went to read trough that blasted amount of assignments.

**Harry POV:**

The day after the strange symbol appeared over the first-year girl, we had Professor Annabeth after lunch. We were as usual early, just sitting there talking, but that stopped the moment she walked in the door. We had had many strange lessons with both of the Jacksons, but her equipment today reached a new level. Because she was dressed in full ancient armour, and I'm not talking the dull brown things of leather, this was of a kind of bronze, decorated with gold engravings and grey gemstones in a complicated pattern all over. She had leg-shins over her purple trousers, golden sandals on her feet and a red cape attached to her shoulders. In her hand she had a spear, and strapped to her other arm she had a shield picturing a female head with serpents for hair. Her helmet where topped with a comb of orange hair and a golden circlet looking like some sort of leaves.

When she reached her desk, she turned towards us, put down her shield and spear, before taking of her helmet.

"I am attending a very important meeting directly after classes end today, and I have no time to change then. Now, today we are going to transfigure a daisy into a small oak."

**Professor Perseus' class, Hermione POV:**

I was curious to see if Professor Perseus were all dressed up as well. Because if Professor Annabeth had looked more intimidating than usual in her armour, what would Perseus look like? I was sure of one thing though, and that was that I knew two things about that particular type of armour. One, it was not intended on combat, it was intended for a commander or for formal occasions, and two, it originated in the designs from ancient Greece. I had to get to the library.

Perseus came down from the training area, and I wasn't disappointed. He was also clad in armour, and I heard all of the girls in the classroom sigh. I almost couldn't help it myself, despite knowing that his wife was pregnant, and that I had a boyfriend. But to all of our defences, he did look beyond handsome, and the boys weren't actually hiding how they looked at Annabeth, either.

As opposed to his wife, Perseus wasn't armed, nor did he have a helmet on but add this to his muscular build and classic features, and you got yourself the perfect image of an ancient commander. The only thing was that he wasn't ancient; he was of the twenty first century. But at least I now had a new lead, as I had decided to look up ancient Greece in the library.

"If you wonder about the outfit, I have an important meeting this afternoon, and you won't believe how long this thing takes to get on the right way. Now, instead of training today, I thought we could practice some of the things you can get on your owls. We've covered the basics, am I right?" he asked us. We all answered yes, because we had. He was surprisingly effective in his teaching.

"So I thought we could take something a little bit more challenging today. How many of you know how to cast the Patronus charm?"

All of Dumbledores Army raised their hands, but no one else did.

"We have someone to help teaching, that's good. The Patronus charm is effective against dark creatures like Dementors. To make it effective, you have to fill your mind with good memories and speak the words Expecto Patronus. Let me demonstrate. Expecto Patronum."

As he said the words and waved his wand, a silver light streamed out of the tip. It started to form into a figure wich was half cow, with the tail of a gigantic serpent.

"I still can't believe Bessie is my Patronus." I heard Percy mutter, since I was sitting in the very front.

"Now, can those who are familiar with this spell work with someone who are not familiar with it. Remember, the more powerful your memory is, the more powerful is your Patronus."

I worked with a girl from Gryffindor named Sara, who at first didn't get the hang on it, but as the class she had managed to conjure up an semi-see through falcon.

As I walked out off the room with my hand in Ron's and chatting with Ginny, Who had her hand around the waist of Harry, Professor Perseus called us back in.

"Could you three come to my study at half past six tonight? I need to know about all of the secret passageways and hideouts in the castle, and I heard you four knew about most of them."

"Of course we can, Professor. Is there a special reason you need to know this?" Harry asked. I was rather curious as to why he needed to know this himself, but we couldn't refuse to help him, nor could we deny our knowledge of the schools secrets. It was a too well known fact for that.

"Oh, McGonagall asked Annabeth to do some minor changes to the schools defence systems, and it would be good to know the school a little better than we have been able to. Now, you should go, I'm sure you have enough homework to do so ill not keep you from them." He said, and exited the classroom himself.

"Is it wise to show them all of the secrets we know of?" Ginny asked.

"I think they would know if we held anything back." I said. It was somewhat disturbing the way they seemed to know everything.

**Thank you for reading my story! And for sticking with it, despite my ability to "never" update. That…. was all I had to say. Ta-taaa. :D **


	10. The God's Counsil

**Here is a new chapter, and it didn't take me weeks to update. It's a miracle :O Thanks to everyone reading my story, and of course to everyone who rewived. Before you freak out, Dan is a shortened version of Danielle. Now, onwards with the story.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

As I walked back to my apartment after my last class at three forty-five, I still wondered what was so important that they had to summon us on such short notice, and demand ceremonial outfits. My biggest worry, though where how to get there? I was brought back to present time when I reached the door, and bumped into Percy. He'd obviously just finished his classes as well.

"Hey there, Wise Girl." He said, and kissed my forehead. I placed my hands around his waist.

"Hello to you too, Seaweed Brain." I said, looking up on him. We were further apart now than before, due to my stomach. "Lets go inside."

I moved away from him, but took his right hand in my left, and opened the door. Inside where a woman standing in front off the hearth, with her back to us, so I did the natural thing facing someone unknown in my apartment. I drew my knife. But right in that moment she decided to turn around, to reveal a well-known face.

"Take my hands, please. I'm going to take you to Olympus." Said Hecate, Goddess of magic. I had not expected anyone to come and pick us up, rather make a portal or something, but she was the logical choice, and you do not disobey a Goddess. Unless said Goddess is Hera, or unless your name is Percy Jackson, but even he obeyed, and took her hand.

I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, and the room started spinning. Everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I saw the magnificent view of Olympus. To know that _I_ designed something so brilliant took my breath away.

"It looks fantastic Annabeth. You did a great job." Percy said, taking my hand.

"I'm not quite finished yet, you know." I said, squeezing his hand gently. "But thank you, anyway."

As we walked up to the meeting, all the minor Gods, nature spirits and satyrs stopped and gaped at us. It could have been because they knew why we were summoned and either felt sorry for us, awed or envious. Or they could just be staring at our apparel.

No matter how many times you see the hall that held The Olympian Council, it would never stop being impressive. Maybe, or most certainly, that was the purpose. The twelve feet tall Gods on the inside where more intimidating, though, and to know one was your mother and another was your father-in-law was a bit empowering.

We went to the middle of the throne-room, and bowed our head in respectful greeting, first to Zeus, then to our parent and lastly, to Hecate, our patron Goddess who'd brought us there. She'd summoned herself a throne at the end of the rows and sat there as tall and intimidating as the others.

"We have summoned you." Boomed Zeus. "To give you a warning."

"According to the divine rules, we cannot interfere, but there is no ban on a warning." My mother took over. "We have learned of a gathering of monsters who wants revenge on you for defeating their masters. It would be a great victory to them, and it would be a great demoralisation on the campers, if you were killed."

"Adding this to that attacking something under your protection, and hoping they will win, would also be a great victory." Hecate took over. "They would eventually have moved towards Hogwarts and the wizards anyhow, but the fact that you are living there, got it into the centre of attention a lot faster."

"Now, you do have some advantages." Mother said. "Hogwarts is easier to defend than the camp, in the fact that it is a castle. Camp is dependant of the wards, and so are Hogwarts, but it is a castle, and can undertake a siege without any big problems."

"Wait, what?" Percy said. "Are we going into another war?" I know, he can be really stupid sometimes.

"Yes, you have to." Zeus said. "If not for anything else, then for protecting the wizards. They cannot stand against an army of Greek monsters."

"Well then. Do we have any clue on when they attack?" I asked. I needed to know how long I had to prepare.

"We are not sure, but I ran upon a gathering of monsters in Wales on one of my scouting trips yesterday. I do not think they are the main force, though, and it would take a while to assemble all the monsters you have defeated." Artemis answered. "I will give my Hunters instructions to come to your aid. Expect them in about a week."

"Can we ask the other Demigods for help?" Percy asked them.

"Yes, Chiron and Lupa are already informed, and have ordered the Camps to rally. They are coming as fast as they can. Could you find a place for them to stay?"

"Yes, we'll come up with something" I said, numbly. We didn't need a new war, we'd been trough two, Gods damn it!

"I'll take you back to Hogwarts so you can start preparing." Hecate startled me by saying. She'd shrunk back to normal human size, and stood right behind us. She offered us each a hand, and we took it. As before, the room started spinning, and we appeared back in our apartment.

"I will aid you in any way I can." Hecate said. "You have my magical gift, and are more powerful than the most powerful of wizards even without it. Remember, you are _the_ Hero and Heroine of this age." She started to glow, and we shielded our eyes. When we opened them again, she was gone.

* * *

"So you are saying that we have a new war on our hands?" Leo half asked, half stated after we had finished explaining about our meeting with the Gods.

"Yes, and now we are waiting for four students to show us all of the secrets they know about in this castle. It's no surprise they are the ones McGonagall suggested we should ask about them. We've had to use the Mist often, most on the girl called Hermione. She found out about us approximately every two weeks or so, but we often found out she knew before she could tell her friends." I said.

"Yes, it was right before we removed every book with the slightest connection to Greek Mythology in the library, but Annabeth decided against it." Percy said, some traces of humour in his voice.

"I could not deny knowledge. Now, what I was thinking was that we need some sort of a computer as command centre, preferably a touch screen, where we could monitor all activity and defence systems. That's on you, Leo, and Lou Ellen, I would like you to help him both to make it able to withstand magical influences and to show everyone, every person and creature on the castle grounds and two to three kilometres around it. We are also going to build shut-down gates at every entrance to the castle, and I mean every one, even the air vents. We'll build defence systems, like the statues Daedalus built in New York, ballista, places to fire at an army bellow, traps inside and outside, and a command centre in the Grand Hall. The command centre I want to place in the floor, so that we can use the Grand Hall as dining hall, but when we need it, it can be replaced with a fully equipped command centre in an instant, with a command word or by a button. If you have any ideas while we walk around, write it down, so we remember everything." I said, and hoped I hadn't stunned them totally.

"You talked about secrets, would that say secret passageways and rooms?" my sister Dan asked.

"I suspect that, yes, but I do not know how to access them, so well just improvise if we suspect that we found one." I answered.

"I they get on to our secret today, should we use the Mist, or not? We have to tell everybody soon, anyway." Percy said.

"Maybe we should decide when the problem arises?" I countered.

Just then, there where a knock on the door.

**A cliffie, aren't I mean? Well, read and review, and I might upload very soon :D**


	11. Exploring the castle

**Finally, an update. Does any of you remember Annabeth and Percy's full titles and feats? Because I can't, and it's bugging me. :D Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

We walked to the Jacksons apartment Harry, Ginny, Ron and I, after finishing all our homework. I'd also had a visit to the library, to check up on my theories and had found out some interesting things. For one, that the weapons they were armed with today was the signature weapons of a God and a Goddess in the Greek mythology, Annabeths spear and shield Athena's weapons and Perseus' trident Poseidon's. Also, that many of the jewels they'd wore, like pins and necklaces, had some sort of ritual or religious significance in said mythology. Most of them to the same deities I mentioned before, but also the symbols of Hecate, the Goddess of magic. It was a very long shot, but the possibility of the Gods being real, and that Perseus and Annabeth were Demigods was starting to grow on me. After some searching, we arrived at a nondescript dark wooden door. As none of us had been here before, we weren't totally sure this was their apartment, but we knocked. Professor Annabeth opened almost immediately, now dressed in normal clothes, not as a commander of forces.

"There you are." She said with a kind smile. "Were leaving now, people." She shouted into the room behind her.

As she turned on her heel I had free view of the room. It was circular with a hearth in the middle, formed in marble inlaid with gold wit a statue of a girl around eight in a simple dress and long, straight hair down her back. The walls were lined with bookshelves, with niches with statues of regal looking people in ancient looking armour or clothes placed regularly around the room. On the other side of the door we were standing in were two big desks in a dark wood that looked like mahogany.

There were also eleven people in the room, nine of which I didn't know, nor had seen before. Three of them had the same blond hair and grey eyes as Annabeth, three looked like they spend all their spare time in a forge, though two of those actually were slim and short. They just looked like smiths, for some reason. I didn't know how I saw, or why I had that impression. The last three had one feature in common, and that was that they looked wild, ancient and powerful. They felt powerful as well, not that the other eight in the room didn't, but those three gave of such a strong magical aura that my own, and that of my three companions, felt very puny.

"Lead the way, students." Professor Annabeth said.

"Do you have any specific things you want us to start with, Professor?" I asked.

"We can start at the top, so we have a systematically way of marking it of on the blueprints." She answered.

We started by showing them the room of requirement, where one of those who looked like a blacksmith, he looked like he was of Hispanic descent, started rambling.

"We don't even have to leave the castle to get equipment, it's perfect. Why don't we have one like this at camp? Lou Ellen, you are officially helping me make a room like this at camp."

On our way to show them the rooms leading down to where the Sorcerer's Stone was kept in our first year, Annabeth halted the group. She pulled aside a tapestry, to reveal a symbol. With a jolt I recognised it. It was the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Omega.

"How did you know it was there, Annabeth?" Asked the blond boy.

She shrugged. "Instinct." Then she proceeded to reach out her right hand and placed it over the symbol. A door-sized piece of the wall was pulled in about ten centimetres before it slided to the left to reveal a room that I estimated was the size of the grand hall.

It was divided into sections. One was a library-like area with big bookshelves packed to the breaking point with books, scrolls, maps and blueprints. Another was a training area with practice dummies, targets and a climbing wall. Yet another part looked like an armoury, with stands full of weapons and armour of all variety known to man. In the middle of the room was a long table surrounded by thirteen chairs.

The others in our group had wandered in and started to inspect the room. All the blonds and the three very magical ones had started to rummage trough the books, while Professor Perseus and the three others had went over to the weapons.

"Every weapon possible is here." Perseus said. "Baseball bats, steel pipes, chain saws, flower pots, and is that bricks?"

"Dude, check this out." The Hispanic one called out to Percy. "These dummies are fireproof."

Suddenly his hand caught fire, giving me the biggest shock of my life. He put his hand against the chest of one of the training dummies, and sure enough, it didn't go up in flames.

"I think we should get going, there must be much more rooms to find in the castle." Annabeth said. Every single one of us went out into the hallway, and the door shut behind us. As we continued down the hallway, I heard the Hispanic one ask Perseus.

"I never really asked, how exactly did you propose?"

"After one of our many clashes with monsters down in Tartarus, I asked her 'if we get out of this alive, will you marry me?' Luckily for me, she said yes." He answered.

"And luckily for us both, we got out alive." Annabeth said.

"That's the reason this threat will pass. You ventured trough the deepest pit of hell, literally, and came out victorious. We just have to do some minor changes to the castles defences." Said one of the blond girls, sounding like she tried to reassure all of us.

"Ventured trough hell?" I asked.

"Yes." Perseus answered. "What, it's not like she wouldn't find out again, and we need to tell the whole school eventually." He defended himself after seeing the accusing glares of his wife.

"It will make it easier for us to discuss changes if they know who we are." She mused. "What we are about to tell you cannot tell anyone else. I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will not talk to anyone besides the four of you until we tell the rest of the school." She said it in such a manner that left out any possibility of not obeying.

"I swear." We said.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D**


	12. Secrets are revealed

**Harry POV.**

Thunder rumbled in the distance, which was disturbing, as there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Let's walk while we explain. You were going to show us a cellar?" Professor Annabeth asked.

"Yes we were." I answered. She started walking in the direction we were headed before we took the detour, when Hermione stopped her.

"What exactly is it you are going to tell us?" she asked "Does it have anything to do with the Greek myths?"

"I said she would just figure it out again." Perseus said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was one of your siblings, but her hair's brown, so that's not possible."

"Well, she could be one of their sisters" Annabeth retorted, motioning towards the three who emitted a strong, magical aura "but both of her parents are mortal, so I think it is out of the picture. She's just very smart."

"Wait, find out again?" Hermione asked, looking utterly confused "Have I found out before? If so, why don't I remember?"

"Yes, you have found out before, and you just gave me a great idea." Annabeth said, snapping her fingers. The sound echoed trough the walls longer then it should have. "You will remember everything we've made you forget."

In a rush, I remembered lots and lots of times where Hermione stormed in, out of breath and started to explain what she had figured out. But no matter how we acted, what we did, Perseus and Annabeth found out and erased our memory of it, time and time again. It was both frightening and reassuring you had someone on your side that was so powerful.

"Demi-gods. You are demi-gods. Then how come you can use magic?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as I assume you now know the basics, I'll explain it quick. Me and my three siblings over there" she said pointing at the three other blondes " are kids of Athena, the Goddess of arts, crafts, warfare and knowledge. Percy is a son of Poseidon, the God of the sea, horses and earthquakes. The three over there with soot all over are sons of Hephaestus, the God of blacksmiths and fire. The last three are kids of Hecate, the Goddess of magic, crossroads, trivial knowledge and necromancy. She is also the reason we can use magic, because she blessed us with her gift, so we would be able to blend in in your world. She asked us to come here to watch over you, seeing as you just fought a war." It would make sense for the Goddess of magic to be concerned for us. "It could have been a way of rewarding us, giving us a safe place to live, seeing as we are veterans of two wars ourselves, had we not already been rewarded with the Achilles Curse. Either way, we are now the lieutenants of Hecate, and this is our place of service."

"You're immortal as well, aren't you?" one of Hecate's children asked "Like Thalia?"

"Yes, just like Thalia, we will never age. But we will be killed by anything which penetrates the skin in our Achilles spot, unlike her, who can only be killed in combat." Perseus said.

Surprises never seizes to surface while in the Jacksons company. Two wars? How is that possible? They're nineteen. And immortal? How sad it must be to have to see your loved ones die, while you stay young forever.

"Let's walk, we can answer questions along the way." Annabeth said, and started walking down the corridor.

"How is Neville a part of this?" Hermione asked.

"He is a legacy. You see, the essence of the Gods follow what we call the flame of the west, or the core of western civilisation. It has moved many times in history, settled here in Britain, for instance, and in France, Spain, and now it lies in America. Mount Olympus, the home of the Gods, hovers over the Empire State Building. When the Gods first moved to Rome, they changed personality because the worshippers attributed them with new abilities. Especially Athena changed drastically." Perseus said, before he got interrupted.

"Don't remind me, I still get shivers down my back, thinking of the way she urged me to avenge her. I think that Minerva still wants the Romans whipped off the face of the earth." Annabeth said, looking uncomfortable.

"As I said, they changed, and with the new culture and ways of living, life expectancy of Demi-gods went up by many years. Most of the Roman Demi-gods were able to start a family, and their offspring is called legacies. Neville's great-grandmother is Ceres, the Goddess of agriculture."

It would make a lot of sense, seeing as his best subject was Herbology.

"Wait, is that why he was so skilled with the sword? And why he got private lessons?" Ron asked.

"Yes, his skill with the sword comes from practice, unlike Val, who's a natural." Perseus answered.

"Who is Val?" I asked.

"Valkyrie Ness, my sister. The girl who was claimed in the Grand Hall."

"The girl with the trident over her head?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

* * *

As we showed them the rest of the castle, they told us their story, the wars, the struggles, the loss, but also the joys and rewards. We got inside information on the Gods and Goddesses, and the key advice was to not get on the bad side of any of them, really. Hearing what they had been trough put my own adventures somewhat in a perspective.

* * *

"When Thalia where here, she yelled at you for giving out hunting equipment. What is that?" Hermione asked.

"She was referring to the weapons used by the Hunters of Artemis, a herd of girls running around in the woods killing monsters. They are handmaidens of the Goddess, and are rewarded eternal youth, until they are killed in battle. The Hunter's oath persists of swearing of all boys for eternity. Thalia is the leader of the Hunters, and the lieutenant of the Goddess." Annabeth answered.

"Whom did you give it to?" Hermione questioned Perseus.

"I gave you a bow. Nico gave Ginevra the hunting knives. We thought you had the spirit of Huntresses, even if you wouldn't join them." He answered her. "Remember when I thought you were going to join the Hunters, Annabeth?"

"Yes, you tried to stutter out that you liked me, and then when you failed, asked me to dance. Right before she offered the position to Thalia, you looked like you where about to choke on your own fear." She said, with a teasing grin on her face.

"You had a similar look on your face when they offered to make me a God. Aren't you happy I declined?" he replied with an equal amount of good-natured teasing.

"You declined the opportunity to become a God?" Ron asked, sounding incredulous.

"Love was more important. I think Aphrodite was proud of me at the time." He said, and then proceeded to wrap an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Just so you know, we really don't like her either. We like very few of the Gods, after meeting them face to face." Lou Ellen said. "We, meaning the Demi-gods who are fortunate enough to live long enough to meet more than one God. Often neither of the ones you meet is your parent."

"Why are you always so negative, Lou-Lou?" Leo asked her.

"Because I've encountered my faire share of shit, that's why, and do not call me Lou-Lou, understand? You'll just end up with ten thumbs, and I know you would hate that."

"Why exactly are you going to change the castle, Professor?" Ginny asked Annabeth.

"Because in warfare, you ought to be prepared. Many of the monsters we've killed over the years have now joined together and formed an army, and they're going to attack here. We know what we are doing because of our training and the skills we've inherited and gained, but McGonagall will of course offer the help she can." Annabeth answered her.

"A war? Why haven't we heard of this?" Ron asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Because they didn't want to scare us Ron, and they've probably just found out themselves." Hermione stated; looking rather frustrated at his habit of speaking before thinking.

"We have already called for backup, a plan of attack is being formed as we speak, and improvements to the castle is going to be put into action tomorrow. We're not going to start tweaking on the Grand Hall, though, it must be usable on Saturday, for the ball." Perseus said.

"Saturday is tomorrow, Percy." Annabeth said, nudging him playfully in the ribs.

"Of course it is, I just wanted to check if you were listening to what I said." He replied. I wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.

* * *

We finished our tour of the castle by walking to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Once inside we headed to our dorms and our beds, as it was getting kind of late.

Before I went to bed, I checked if my dressing robes were in place, which they were. I went to bed, and the two last thoughts before I fell asleep were "I hope we survive another war" and "I wonder what Ginny will wear to the ball tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you to all who still follows my story, and all who say what they think. I am truly sorry for not updating sooner, but school is hectic, and I sort of had a writers block. **

**Reviews are as always highly appreciated, they are my input, I need input and feedback to write my best :D**


	13. The ball

** New chappie. Read and enjoy, this one came easy and was fun to write. :D Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

We were now getting ready for the Yule ball, which was held to celebrate that the war was over, and in honour of those killed because of it. The irony was noted.

Let me just tell you one thing: togas are hard to dress in. To remember what to tuck in where and what pins used for what purpose, and let us not forget, it is near impossible to move in without stumbling. Also, my neck was going to hurt at the end of the night, due to the headdress that I had to wear, lest I wanted to invoke the wrath of the Goddess of beauty.

Annabeth looked breath taking when we walked down to the Grand Hall, were the ball was held. She wore the toga and headdress perfectly, regally, like the Queen she should have been. Her belly was prominent now, and there was no mistaking it for anything else than a baby-bum.

Said baby was the main reason I was afraid of this war, because, what if I did die? Then I would leave my daughter father-less, something I myself had experienced in my younger years. Even worse, what if Annabeth died? If it happened before the birth, she would spend eternity pregnant in the Isles of the Blest, and if it happened after the birth, she'd leave our child without her mother. By far the worst I had had time to think up, was the dreadful possibility that we both died. I know the rest of the campers would take care of my little sweetie, and my mother would, and Annabeth's family as well, but that is not a good substitute for her parents.

"I know what you're thinking about, Percy. Stop it. We'll both come out of this alive, so we'll both be able to pester our daughter about grades and boyfriends and friends, clothes and all those other teenage clichés." Annabeth said while walking beside me.

"I know, Annabeth. It's just that I've never really had this big a reason to be nervous before a battle." I took her hand in mine and stopped her, making her face me in the process. I looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Annabeth, Love, can you promise me you will stay here, inside the castle, during the fighting? You'll do your job better in here anyway, where you can see what's going on and shout out orders. We'll have many other capable leaders out on the battlefield. Don't do it for me, do it for her."

She looked at me with her deep, intelligent grey eyes, letting all of her worries and fears show.

"I can't make you do the same, can I?" She asked me in a voice that portrayed her anger, frustration and bitterness, but it wasn't directed at me, all of the negative feelings. What was directed at me was the love and proudness.

"I'll do my job best at the front lines. That's my place, and where I can make the difference. I'm no tactician, you know that." I tried to communicate all my feelings, how much I loved her, how sad I was at the thought that I might lose her, and how sorry I was for us to have to go through this again.

"I know, and I'm proud of you for doing what is right, putting someone elses safety before your own. I just had a silly hope that we wouldn't have to do this any more, that's all. But it is happening, and we have to do what we have to do. You go fight in the front, along with the others. Be a great leader. Give them hope and strength. Just promise you'll do everything in your might to come back to us."

She embraced me and put her head on my chest. I paced my arms around her shoulders, and I put my cheek against the back of her head.

I felt the headdress starting to slide off of my head, so I quickly straightened up and adjusted it. Annabeth looked at me quizzically. When she saw my expression, she started to laugh, and because she laughed, I laughed, and we both continued laughing until we were out of breath.

"Let's go to the dance, Seaweed Brain, they'll start to wonder were we are." She said, short breathed.

I decided I'd worry about it later, and just enjoy the ball, dancing with Annabeth. My wife. It still was a bit odd to think about, odd in the sense that we were actually married. That she'd picked me. We were so young when we got married, but as life expectancy weren't actually high in our "profession", we decided it was not worth wasting time, just because some people thought we were too young. The baby wasn't planed, but who was I to question the Fates decisions?

The Great Hall looked amazing, the usual tables and banners gone. Now there where Christmas trees and mistletoe, and in stead of the usual candles, there where balls of light floating around near the ceiling. Along the edges was a table filled to the brim with refreshments. Filling the room were all of the schools students in different types of formal garments in all of the colours of the rainbow.

They all parted when they saw us in the doorway, mouths hanging open, gasps and cries of awe or surprise. We did look very different from the others, but not that much, right? There were others who wore their folk costumes, so why were ours different? Then it dawned on me. We were dressed like royalty, or generals, or both. I hadn't really looked into the specific significance of all the different jewellery attached to the togas.

"I forgot these togas were this flashy." Annabeth said.

"I thought we wouldn't stand out this much, after all, there are a big variety of people here." I offered.

"We were bound to stand out, we do every day. Now, come on, let's dance." She said, taking a hold of my hand and literally dragged me out onto the dance floor.

We danced, talked to the other teachers and students, ate, drank and generally had a great time the whole evening. When time neared one in the morning, Annabeth's eyes began to drop.

"Let's go to bed, Wise Girl. We have an important day tomorrow." I said while I placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her out the doors of the Great Hall. She slung her arm around my waist, and we walked in silence back to our apartment, just enjoying each others presence.

When we reached the apartment, we went straight for the closet, putting away all the pins and buttons attached to the togas. We hang the togas back on the mannequins, and the headdress of our heads, which was a sweet relief to my neck. I saw Annabeth was rubbing her neck as well, so I went over to her and started massaging her neck and shoulders.

"Aah, that's good, Percy." She said, relief clear in her voice.

I continued the massage for a while, before I placed my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder.

We'd stood like that for a while, Annabeth leaning into me while I supported her and held my hands on her stomach, when her head dropped down onto her chest.

"I think it's time I got you into bed." I said.

"You know that sounded a bit dirty, right?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"Yes, I know, but we're both to tired for anything like that now, aren't we? You're almost asleep were you're standing."

"Sleep sounds good."

We made our way into the bedroom, were I kept my hands protectively around her belly. To my relief, the only dreams I remembered upon waking was happy ones, containing me, Annabeth, and a big flock of children running around trying to hit each other with wooden swords.

* * *

**Review, please, and if you have something you want into the story, I'll see if it fits in. I'll do my best. Bye bye.**


	14. We explain everything

**New chappie, just for you :D**

* * *

**Next morning:**

**Percy POV:**

"Good morning students." McGonagall said. "You're probably wondering why we asked you to all attend breakfast at the same time today. That is because you are getting some information that affects you all. I'll leave the explaining to the Professors Jackson." She went to sit in her chair as we stood and walked to the front of the dais.

"Just so I don't forget it, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, your oath is hereby revoked. You are no longer restricted by it." Annabeth said, while thunder rumbled in the distance. "So, from the beginning. As some of you may know, there is a sett of myths about the Greek and Roman Gods. Fewer of you know that these are not myths, they really do exist."

"That's not possible." a brunette at the Ravenclaw table exclaimed.

I lifted all of the food items with enough water in them on all of the tables.

"You were saying?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Almost everybody gasped and seemed swayed, except some Ravenclaws. Annabeth sighed in exasperation.

"Lou Ellen. I need you to come here help me convince them. I can't let you hex them into the next century, but this has to be second best. I also need your progress report." She yelled at the ceiling.

Suddenly black smoke began swirling beside me, and out of it materialized Lou Ellen. I heard outbursts of shock and fascination from the students and some of the teachers.

"You called, my Queen?" she said, bowing, but I couldn't decide if she was sarcastic or not.

"I am not your Queen." Annabeth said.

"You're the closest to one I have, and besides, they wanted to bring back the old world order and place you two as rulers. They didn't say it, but I knew they at least were tempted to be worshiped as in the old days" She stated.

"That would've been horrible. The world would have ended with me as the leader, and we would have saved it in vain. Now back to the matter at hand. The Gods are deities who rule their own territory, and thus have different powers." I said, before Annabeth took over.

"The twelve most important, or most powerful Gods and Goddesses are known as the Olympian Council, and consists of: Zeus, king of the Gods, Lord of the skies. Hera, his Queen and Goddess of marriage. Poseidon, Lord of the seas, earthquakes and creator of horses. Hermes, God of messengers, wanderers and thieves. Apollo, God of archery, medicine, and the sun. Hephaestus, the God of blacksmiths and fire. Ares, the God of war. Dionysus, the God of wine, parties and insanity. Athena, the Goddess of arts, crafts and battle strategy. Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, lust and beauty. Artemis, The Goddess of the moon and archery, twin of Apollo. Last but not least is the Goddess of agriculture and the seasons Demeter. Hades, Lord of the Underworld, will join the council on both of the annual solstices."

After Annabeth finished this speech, the students, with a few exceptions, looked dumbstruck.

"As to how we fit into this picture. It is quite simple actually; we are demigods, children of these deities. I am a son of Poseidon, so I can, as you saw, control water among other things. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, so she's unnaturally smart, has an eye for strategy and can obtain any skill that she deems useful, and I'll let Lou Ellen here explain herself." I said, and stepped back while Lou Ellen took a step forward.

"I am a daughter of Hecate, the Goddess of magic, crossroads and the dark side of the moon. All of you lot are either distant descendants of my mother, you are blessed directly by her, or descent from blessed people. So just have in mind that I have more power in my pinkie then you have in that stupid stick of yours, in case you want to irritate me, or one of my siblings. The happy married couple behind me are even more powerful, not to mention high ranking, as they have helped save the world from ending twice. They are the most powerful Greek demigods of at least this century to be born, not to mention all the gifts they have earned during their long time service of the Gods. They now serve as my mothers Lieutenants, or Champions I'm not sure what fits best, and on orders from her they were hired here as teachers to protect you from whatever threats was sent this way, and thus was gifted with an immense amount of magic. The position of Lieutenant of a God or Goddess comes with the gift of immortality, so don't get on their nerves, they might take it out on your grandchildren." She summed up her rant and stepped back. I was sure I was blushing furiously.

"Now, as Lou Ellen talked about a threat, we will elaborate that. As you heard, we have been in service of the Gods for a long time. Being a demigod often has more cons than pros, and one of these are that all of the monsters from the old myths also exists and love to kill demigods. They can be killed and sent back to Tartarus, the deepest pit of the underworld, nasty place, I might add, but they will eventually come back to life. Now every monster we have ever killed have gathered all of their friends and plan to attack here at Hogwarts, to get revenge on us. The way they see best fitting is first to destroy this place, as it is under our protection, and then" here Annabeth were interrupted by a scream coming from the debts of the ceiling. It got closer and closer, until a figure wrapped in flowers came rushing down from it.

As the figure stopped abruptly in mid air, about three meters of the ground, I could make out Nicos cursing as he tried to get a hold of his backpack. The straps keeping it closed lurked open, and out dropped a vial filled with green fluid. I reacted out of instinct. I threw myself in the direction my ADHD mind had deduced the vial would drop, caught it in mid air and collided with one of the tables headfirst, before turning around and landing on the floor, my left shoulder absorbing the impact. Many of the students laughed at the show I put up for a vial, despite that all of them had potions and knew what many of them could do. Some of the students were a bit awestruck by my quick reaction.

"What were you thinking, Nico? Bringing Greek fire? It would have destroyed half of the castle!" I inquired. Now the students seemed scared, and eyed the vial in my hands verily.

"Your friends the pegasi wouldn't bring me, so I had to get here by myself. I took a detour to my Fathers palace to gather my weapon stock, and found out that all of my clothes had been replaced with Nymph-made tunics in happy colours, like pink, and purple, courtesy of my stepmother. I took revenge by stepping in one of her flowerbeds on my way out, and she did this to me. Now get me down!" he yelled, swinging back and forth by the rope made of braided flowers attached to his right foot.

Suddenly another compartment in his backpack opened, and out fell a variety of daggers, throwing-knifes, sets of poisoned needles and many other types of weapons I didn't have time to identify before Lou Ellen sent them off to Gods know where. I ran out of the way before anything else lethal fell out of the backpack. When I again stood besides Annabeth, I realized it wasn't necessary, as I were invincible.

"Where did you send my weapons, Lou Ellen?" Nico inquired.

"To one of the armouries, I think. You'll have to go search. I acted on instinct, okay! Stop looking at me like that." She said.

"How many armouries are there here, anyways?" he asked. I looked at Annabeth, because I had lost count after the seventh. There were secret rooms for many of the deities, and the Ares, Athena and Hephaestus kids had made backup rooms after backup rooms.

"I think we found fifteen, differing in sizes and contents." Annabeth said. "Maybe we should get you down from there now?" she asked, and before I could blink, she had thrown her dagger and cut the rope. Then she used some of her 'immense amount of' magic to retrieve her dagger form were it had implanted itself in one of the ceiling beams.

Nico fell headfirst at the floor, but he used his own shadow to shadow-travel, so it looked like he fell trough it. He appeared next to me, coming out of my shadow. The plants he was dressed in had all the flowers in the fauna, but they had begun to wither. I took of my robe and put it over his shoulders.

"Are you a tribute to Iris?" I jokingly asked him.

"No! Although she's not the worst of the lot, I don't like colours." He answered grumpily.

"Oh, we all know that." I replied with a smirk. I addressed the room once more. "We have called for backup, and they will be arriving any day now. It is also totally understandable if you don't want to return here after the holidays, but it would be a great resource for us if at least some of the older ones of you would stay and help us. We have very reliable information on the monsters, they are still expanding their army, and will not attack until a week or two, we estimate."

"Who gave you this information?" Nico asked me.

"Thalia and the rest of the Hunters. The monsters are stationed in the Forbidden Forest. Hogsmeade are already sealed of by a combined magical shield and mirror, so it looks like it isn't there." Annabeth answered for me. "Does anyone have any questions?" she addressed the room.

A black haired boy at the Ravenclaw table raised his hand.

"Yes, Dylan?" Annabeth said. Of course she knew the name of every student in school. It might be a good idea if I did too, when I thought about it.

"All of those people who dropped in, where they demigods too?" he asked, his voice shaking a little. They had to be in a type of shock, most of them. I would've been too; heck I had been, when my entire view of the world was altered.

"Yes. Except for Mrs O'Leary, she's a hellhound. Anyone else?" I answered him.

"Exactly how high ranking are you?" came a snobby question from Slytherin table. It was a blonde girl I though was named Melinda, or something similar to that.

"Full titles?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded.

"Okay, this might take a while. Firstly, I am a son of Poseidon, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. To start with the first quest"

"You defeated the Minotaur before you even came to camp, you cannot start with the quest." Annabeth interrupted me.

"Okay, now that you have said it, I don't need to. On our first quest we fought and killed Medusa, we retrieved Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helmet of Darkness, we ventured to the Underworld and got out alive and I beat Ares in armed combat. On our second quest we survived the Sea of Monsters, we beat Polyphemus, retrieved the Golden Fleece and we helped beat Circe. The year after that we battled the titan Atlas and held his burden, the sky. On our third quest, we navigated the Labyrinth, Annabeth stood for most of the navigating, though, I just tagged along. About a year after came our first war, where as to prepare for it, I jumped in the River Styx to achieve the Curse of Achilles. We defended Olympus against an army of monsters, Gods and different titans with a troop of fifty demigods and thirty Hunters. On the subjects of titans, how is my friend Bob?" the last question was directed at Nico.

"He's helping out my dad expanding the Underworld, and building castles out of bones and gems. You should come visit sometime, he misses you."

"Bob? Who's Bob?" Lou Ellen asked.

"The former Titan Iapetus. I sort of took him by the collar and dipped us both in the river Lethe. When he asked me who he was, I said he was my friend Bob, and he has believed it ever since. Now back on topic. I was abducted by Hera and sent to the Roman demigod training camp, where I travelled to Alaska and retrieved the Legions Standard. I was raised to Praetor of the Twelfth Legion for killing the Giant Polybotes with the aid of Terminus's head. We travelled to Rome, where Annabeth followed the Mark of Athena, retrieved the Athena Partenos, and we fell down into Tartarus. Down there we fought many monsters, and closed the Doors of Death from the inside. We were captured by Gaia, Mother Earth, to be sacrifices, but fought our way out, and helped the Gods in defeating the rest of the Giants." I finished my speech, and motioned for Annabeth to continue.

"Our formal titles are: Hero and Heroine of Olympus, Slayers of Titans, Giants and many dangerous monsters, I'm the Arcitect of Olympus, Percy is the Saviour of Olympus, we are the Lieutenants of Hecate, Bearers of the Achilles Curse, venturers of the Sea of Monsters, I'm the follower of the Mark of Athena and retriever of Athena Partenos and after the Second Giant War we were named Protectors of Greece and Honorary Praetors of the Twelfth Legion." She rounded of. The students stared at us as if they'd never seen us before in their life.

"If anyone has more questions later, they can come find us and ask. Now, go pack, many of you will be leaving tomorrow." I said.

"On that progress report you wanted, Annabeth. My siblings and I have been reinforcing the shield around Hogwarts, your sister Dan are following Leo around, recording everything he says so we have it on tape, even though much of what he says is mumbo jumbo. He's literally climbing the walls to inspect everything thoroughly before he starts the building. Harley is working on the equipment for the squid and merpeople, and your other siblings are with Jake in the temporary command centre, planning. I think they want you two to join them when you can. I'll be of now, helping my siblings." Lou Ellen said, before rushing of in the direction of the courtyard.

"Could you get me a map where the armouries are marked of so I can find my weapons? And so I can change into something else?" Nico asked.

"Of course, here." Annabeth answered him, sticking her hand down into one of her pockets and taking out one of Leos new inventions, his own version of the iPad-tablet. Apple would be mad if they knew, but they would never find out, and Leos were better, anyways. She pressed a button, making the screen come to life, brought up the map and handed the device to Nico, who stormed of.

"We're better get going, don't want to keep them waiting." I said, took Annabeths hand and dragged her in the directions of the doors.

* * *

**I'm not sure how happy I am with how this turned out, but I couldn't think of any better way to write it. Hope you enjoy, and review, so I know what you think :D**


	15. The Romans arrive

**New chapter, I hope you'll like it :D I seem to like writing i Percys POV**

* * *

**Next morning.**

**Percy POV:**

Thalia and the Hunters had arrived last night, and we had temporarily sent them to camp out in the courtyard. Annabeth wanted to have them outside the schools walls inside the planned perimeter, but the new and improved ward around the school was not yet formed. Lou Ellen had deemed it best that instead of enhance the existing one; we should tear it down and make a new one. That did however take an immense amount of magical energy to create, more than Lou Ellen had on her own. We were actually not sure if we had enough if she borrowed magic from us other sixs currently in the castle who had enough magic in our bodies to help perform this type of spell.

We were currently all racing around the castle, doing what we could at the moment while waiting for the Roman and Greek demigods to arrive. I was teaching high-level, exceedingly powerful offensive spells with very destroying effects to all of the seventh-years that had decided to stay in the castle and help us in the fight. There were surprisingly many of them, of all of the older students, really, but many of the first to fourth years had been called home by their parents.

Each of the houses had selected three persons to represent them in all of the meetings. They had presented different reasons to why their housemates had decided to stay. One of the ones from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, had said that many of her fellow Ravenclaws had stayed because they figured if they stayed to fight, it would be a greater chance that Hogwarts was standing when all this was over. The ones from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had all said it was because it was the right thing to do. The Slytherins had not said it out loud, but I had a sneaking suspicion that they wanted to prove themselves and make up for the last war.

The spells I was teaching them were a mix of the ones common within the ranks of Aurors and other government agents, the ones I would have taught them anyway and the ones I had learned from my Patron, Lou Ellen and her siblings, or from self study. Many of the students were doing great considering these spells were complicated stuff. It could have something to do with the upcoming battle. Nothing is a better motivator than that.

Val poked her head in the door.

"The Romans are in sight. It will take them another hour or so

to reach the castle, though." She said. When I nodded,

signalling I'd got the message, she retreated out the door.

Some of the younger students who hadn't travelled home,

we'd put on messenger duty.

Twenty minutes later I were headed to the Grand Hall to talk to Annabeth. She had made it the command centre, and were

sitting there making the finishing touches to whatever projects

she'd not already handed to her siblings and the Hephaestus

kids to start on. Leo were working on the more permanent

pieces of the command centre.

When I walked in the big double doors, I was astounded by

how fast they had completely transformed the place. The

tables were all removed except for the teachers table and one

for the students, so now, with the shortening in students, two

and two houses had to eat together in shifts.

Annabeth was seated behind a table in the middle of the room. It was completely covered with maps, books and blueprints. In front of the table, Leo was working on the computer that was going to control all the mechanic traps and other devices.

"Do we have any idea when the Greeks will arrive?" I asked.

"Within the day, I deduce." Annabeth answered without looking up from her papers.

"All the sleeping quarters are ready?" I questioned further, while I walked up behind her chair.

"Yes. How did it go, teaching them?" She looked up from her work and turned her head to look at me.

"I've been doing it for quite a while, so it wasn't exactly hard. There were more students at once than regular, though. How are you doing?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm busy, which is not out of the ordinary, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She replied while putting a hand on one of mine.

"I'll always worry about you, Annabeth. Both of you." I gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze to emphasize my point.

I found a chair and sat down. We sat like that for a while, talking, discussing practical things like strategy and housing, until Thalia came in the doors.

"What's up Thals?" I asked her.

"The Romans are in the courtyard, waiting for you." She answered.

I stood up and went for the doors. I could feel Annabeth doing the same. Leo stayed, continuing his work on the computer. He knew that the faster he was done with that, the faster he could begin working on something else that might save a life.

The Romans stood in neat lines according to cohort, with their centurions at the head of their respective cohort, and the two Praetors up front.

We welcomed the Praetors first, Reyna and Jason, since they were indeed the highest ranking, and then the centurions.

"Whom here is head of your engineers?" Annabeth called. A tall boy in his late teens stepped out of his place in the First cohort.

"I am, Praetor." He answered.

"I want you and your team in the Grand Hall after you have settled in, legionnaire." She ordered.

"Yes Praetor." He responded, before settling inside the ranks again.

Annabeth then proceeded to hand out the tablets we had acquired the easy way, by requesting them from the room of requirement, to the centurions.

"These are programed for our needs, with GPS with the most important locations, battle diagrams, strategic plans, a list of all the people in the school, unlimited internet and wireless communication to all of the other devices not blocked from it. The cohorts will be spread to five different locations within the school, because it is not originally made to house so many at the same time. We have, however, found enough extra rooms to house you. The Praetors will be living in our apartment along with Thalia, so we have all of the leaders in one place." Annabeth instructed.

"If, after you have settled in, all of Trivias descendants would find either me, Annabeth or one of Hecates children, that would be great. We have to make a new magical border, and we need your magic." I contributed.

"Now you can go settle into your sleeping quarters, and we will guide the Praetors to theirs." Annabeth concluded. "You are dismissed."

Jason and Reyna fell in beside us as we moved into the castle. They wore their togas, which would have been a pain while marching, but I was sure they had rode at the head most of the time. Jason had, after the Second Giant War resumed his duties as Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, and Piper visited him often.

"How are things here?" Reyna questioned.

"We've started to upgrade the castles defensive and offensive mechanisms and we've tried our best to prepare the students that wanted to help. I'm planning to have them on the castle walls along with The Hecate and Trivia kids and the archers, to act as long distance artillery, so they won't come into direct danger. I need your engineers to make an outer perimeter, a wall about three meters high where we can station some of the before mentioned archers and magicians." Annabeth answered.

"I think they will be able to do so." Jason responded.

"Hey Hanna, how are you doing up there? You're working on the mechanism to shut down this side of the castle, aren't you?" Annabeth said, directed at the ceiling. When I looked up, I saw Annabeths half-sister, Hanna, hanging from the ceiling by a strap fastened in a waistband, kind of like the ones you wear when you climb an ordinary climbing wall.

"Yes, bars that will drop down from holes in the ceiling. There's a wall directly where I'm placing them in the floor above us, so they'll not impale anybody, or get in the way in another room. I'm nearly finished, though, and I'll move on to the censors in the main entrance next." She responded. How she could talk in such a position was beyond my comprehension.

"Good, good. We'll get going, you know how to contact us if we're needed." Annabeth replied, before she led us along the hall.

When we reached our apartment, Annabeth excused herself to go lay down for a little while. I showed Reyna and Jason around, before I as well excused myself, although not to rest. I needed to calm my head, and to do that; I did what I usually did. I went down to the lake.

* * *

**Fini :) I would like it very much if you told me what you think. Thank you all very much for reading, following, reviewing and all that stuff I always forget to thank you all for, my faithful readers. Bye bye, now :***


	16. Things get serious

**This is way overdue, I know, but I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate or not.**

* * *

We stood, out in the courtyard, all fifteen of us, gathered in a circle holding hands. The campers of Camp Half-Blood had arrived and were quartered, so now Lou Ellen had started chanting to take down the shield. It wasn't taking it down that craved much power; it was replacing it with a new one, so we just stood by and waited. As Lou Ellen finished her incantation, sparks flew above our heads, and we could clearly see the edges of the shield retreating to the ground. Lou Ellen took the hands of Uda and Daria, two of her sisters, and started a new chant, which were too low for me to make out words from. As the chant continued, I could feel magic flowing trough my hands, both from my magic and the ones on my right side, into Annabeth who were on my left. I also felt an energy signature I knew fairly well, as Hecate lent us her magic. A dark orb started to form in the middle of our circle. Slowly, it was getting bigger, the shimmering, night-coloured energy-crust passing trough our bodies and the buildings around us. When it passed trough me, chills erupted from the small of my back, circulating to every inch of my skin and bones. It was actually not an unpleasant feeling, as it brought a calm with it, I felt safe and protected. I heard surprised yelps and outbursts from within the castle, even something shattering as someone most likely were so bewildered they dropped what they had in their hands. I couldn't see it from here, but I assumed that the shields borders were placed a good four hundred meters outside the new perimeter created by the Roman engineers and builders. Thankfully we didn't hear any booms from outside the perimeter, since that meant the ones setting up traps and wiring explosives weren't surprised and made a fatal mistake. I let go of the person on my right and saw Annabeth do the same to the person on her left. She looked ready to drop, and when I thought about it, so was I.

"Let's go take a nap, Annabeth. I can see you need it." I whispered in her ear.

"I think your daughter agrees." She answered in a low voice. "The curse and the magic took a toll."

As we walked towards our apartment, I put an arm around her shoulders, and she slung an arm around my waist.

"What do you mean by your daughter agrees?" I asked her, curious.

"I felt like she sent me a message, in a way, that she told me to relax for the sake of both of our health. She is a very magical child, so it wouldn't be totally without logic, but she shouldn't, by my knowledge, be this evolved. Also, I don't know how, or if, Hecate blessing us with magic has any effects on her." She explained softly, sounding unsure of how to put her thoughts into words.

I thought a bit about this. Sure, I knew our daughter would _have _to be special in more than one way, but this was a new one. Communicating with your mother from the womb.

I saw in the corner of my eye that a student stopped on his way to wherever it was he was going, and saluted us. I'd tried to get them to stop this, all of the students, stop treating us as they were soldiers and we their commanders, but they wouldn't. Especially not after the Romans arrived, who in my opinion treated us with way too much respect as it was. Now, the students of Hogwarts had developed a sort of bond with the Demi-Gods, which had led to several things. First of, we'd been idolized by the students. Secondly, many of the Romans had started admiring us even more when they saw how we were treated and respected, and also how we handled the students. Thirdly, some of the Greek Demi-Gods had started a good-natured, and in some cases, not so good-natured, teasing because of the two before mentioned idolizing and admiring. Nevertheless, as the students wouldn't stop saluting us, I acknowledged it and greeted him back as we hastened further into the castle.

When we entered our study, we ran in to Thalia, who was leaving the training room.

"Where are you going?" she asked us.

"To take a nap." I answered her matter of factly.

"Yes, a nap, of course." She said, as if she did not believe us in the slightest. "Don't let me disturb." She shouted over her shoulder at us as she entered the bathroom, most likely to take a shower.

* * *

A thump, the bed rocking violently and the sound of well-known curses awakened me.

"Nico, what is this supposed to mean?" Annabeth asked him groggily.

"The monsters has started to advance, we need you in the command centre. My landings are a bit of when I'm stressed." He replied.

We got up and ran into the dressing room, putting on our armour in record time, despite the fact that I had to help Annabeth on with hers. As we hastened to the Great Hall, we saw students and demigods alike running around preparing for battle. Almost everyone had a purpose; only one or two was walking around aimlessly. With a few sharp orders, Annabeth had put them to use as well.

* * *

We arrived in the middle of a great and utter chaos. The ones responsible for the technology was shouting to each other, the ones responsible for traps, explosives, weapons and so forth, was shouting to each other as well, accompanied by the high rate of things they threw across the room. The ones responsible for the troops were running around looking for the others responsible for the troops. To top it all off, messenger owls were flying in and out all the time, and giving messages to the wrong people, so nobody got the information they needed.

"BE QUIET" Annabeth shouted. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks and looked at us. "We have a pre planed plan on how to proceed in a crisis, and here you are running around like headless hens? We need to be rational and efficient, or else we might fail." Everybody looked down in shame, but I understood them. We could be as prepared as we wanted, it would always take us a bit by surprise when the attack finally happened.

"You have ordered the troops to ready themselves and meet in the courtyard?" I asked. Malcolm, who was in charge of the troops, nodded. "You've called Reyna and Jason?" I carried on. He nodded again.

"We're expecting them back any minute, they where out leading a scouting team each when we got the message." Lou Ellen filled in.

"Have you picked one of the plans of attack, or were you waiting to see how the enemy are positioned?" Annabeth inquired.

"We were waiting for you to do it, as you are in charge." Malcolm answered.

"Do you have any footage or information on their advances?" she continued.

"A couple of them, yes. It seems they want to try and sneak up behind the castle by going along the shoreline of the lake." Malcolm said while signalling for a girl in a Ravenclaw uniform to bring him the footage.

"We'll not be disturbed by that, the squid and the merpeople will take care of it. Now that I think about it, we ought to try to press as many monsters as we can into the lake." Annabeth contemplated, while the Ravenclaw girl fetched the photos. Annabeth looked them over with a frown, but after a few long seconds, seemed to have made up her mind.

"I want the students, the children of Hecate, children and legacies of Trivia, the children of Apollo, the children of Tyche and half of the Hunters on the walls. Further, I want cohorts one and two on the left flank, led by Reyna. Then, I want Malcolm and Clarisse to lead the cabins Athena, Ares, Demeter, Nemesis, and the rest of the minor cabins. You are to try and sneak up on them from behind. The third cohort is to man the ballista. Percy, you lead the rest of the cabins on the right flank, near the lake. The fourth and fifth cohort is to take the middle. Nico is to stay back, as backup, along with the veterans of New Rome. The ones that are given positions in the command centre, I need here during the attack. Did you get this, or do I need to repeat myself?" she concluded with a questioning glance around the room. When Leo held up his tablet to show he'd recorded it, she clapped her hands, and everyone went back to their work, in a more efficient way than before.

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this, as I seriously had now idea what should happen next. I hope this was good enough, and bid you farewell for now. I hope to upload faster next time**


	17. The battle begins, sort of

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, it's been nearly half a year. First I had writers block, then I almost forgot about the story, and then school got serious. Here is a new chapter, _finally, _So I hope you enjoy. **

**Annabeth POV:**

I looked out on the battleground trough one of the screens connected to the main computer, a sight I had prayed I would never have to look upon ever again. Deep down, all along, I had known I would eventually get tangled into a war again, and I had gotten even more sure of it as we accepted Hecates offer to become her immortal lieutenants. I had just not expected it to be so soon after our last war, and I had certainly not expected to be pregnant and stuck behind the battle lines. It was for the best, staying here were I had a perfect overlook over the battleground and open communication with all the on-site leaders, but it was unfamiliar. I'd always been there myself, in the front lines, with Percy having my back, and I his, but this time, he had to look out for himself. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and I knew it, but I was entitled to worry about my husband when he fought in the front lines, were I not? The battle itself was going fairly well, although the main attack had not yet been launched. We were trying to decrease the ranks of the enemy by first springing the traps set in the surrounding area, and firing ballista, spells and arrows at them from a distance. This was also set to start the attack as it would be less effective as our troops engaged in direct combat with the enemy, seeing as we then would have a bigger risk of hurting our own, no matter how good aim the shooters had.

As the bombardment continued, Leo detonated his, at the moment, 'pride and joy', a large quantity of Greek Fire stored underground in clusters of reservoirs connected by wires, set to ignite at the press of a button. I was at first a bit reluctant to let him install those at all, seeing as Greek Fire could not be put out once ignited, but he was able to control it, for the most part. He ended up blowing up a legion of Cyclopes on their right flank, and as the fire spread, chaos erupted. Hellhounds caught on fire was bounding in and out of shadows setting their comrades on fire, but as a result, also jumped in and out of our ranks.

"Lou Ellen, I need some of your siblings to start tracking down and killing those Hellhounds, do you copy?"

"Aye my Queen, I copy. I shall see to it."

I sent a command through the computer to all the statues in the castle to stand at the ready, as I sent two thirds of them out on the battleground to stand between our left flank and the middle, and the last third to join Lou Ellen and her crew on the outer perimeter.

"Hank, this is Annabeth. Their left flank is in a bit too much order. Try to aim some explosives into that cluster of empousai, to rile them up a bit."

"Will do, Praetor."

The monster army was huge, but shrinking, as they were hit by our attacks, and stumbled in the way of each other. There seemed to be some of the more intelligent ones who were trying to get them into order once more and rally, but failed miserably.

"Leo, how are supplies?"

"We are running a bit low on explosives and pre-rigged traps, and we could always use more of everything, but we're not in a crisis yet."

"Shoot some of the leftovers from the building into that squad of telekhines in the middle, in the area of Frank and Dakotas group. They seem to be gathering."

"Your orders are noted, Great Leader. I will see it trough."

Harry POV:

The Demigods were running around, looking disciplined and targeted. They seemed somewhat collected, calm, like this was what they dealt with every day, which I guess they did. Maybe not in this scale, or for real, but nevertheless. Most of the students I saw were headed in the same direction as me, towards the entrance hall. It was big enough to hold all of us and still have room for people going in and out. As the prefects gathered all of us in even rows, the girl named Lou Ellen came before us.

"Listen up, kids. You are going, the ones from year three and up at least, to be on the walls, shooting spells at and making hindrances for the enemy. Half of you will be under my command, and the other half will be lead by Thalia. You will follow orders without hesitation, and do not wander of alone on a hero mission. Leave that to the professionals. My mother would never forgive me if I let any of you die."

After this speech, Thalia came running.

"Leo wants some of you to stay with his group, so you can get him things he needs. He wanted some of your siblings as well, Lou. Now, I do not tolerate disobedience, and I will get Nico to take me to the Underworld and punish anyone who does something stupid. Line up, I'll take years three and four, we're taking the outer walls. Lou, you'll have your siblings, Tyche cabin, Trivia-kids and a quarter of the hunters. I'll take everyone else. Let's go!"

An with that, we followed Lou Ellen up on the battlements of the castle.

"Where is Hermione?" I asked Ron, who was right beside me.

"She was asked by Professor Annabeth if she could assist her in the command centre. Luna's there as well." He answered.

Dan, Lou Ellen's second in command, assigned us a place in one of the eastern towers. I had not thought anything could scare me more than the Battle of Hogwarts. I was wrong. What lay before me now was beyond terrifying, as it was an army of creatures I had never believed real. Not that I could make out specific monsters from this distance but the roars, howls, and the shear masses was overwhelming.

The other group of long distance shooters could be seen as they spread out on the newly built perimeter, as us seemingly placed in groups of two or three.

"Why are the youngest placed nearer the battleground than us? And what if the enemy comes to close?" Ron asked me, sounding worried.

"Why do you think, boy?" said a girl who looked to be eleven, dressed in silver and white. She uttered the word boy as if it was the worst insult in the world. "You are more skilled in long distance shooting, and of course the engineers have put in escape routes, so they'll be evacuated if there is any sign of mortal danger."

The girl continued walking, gracefully like a mountain lion, the two quivers hanging from her belt swinging with each step.

"Man, they weren't kidding about those hunters."

**That concludes this chapter. Yes, Iknow it is short, but I'm working on more. Sorry if you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Author out. **


	18. Direct action is taken

**Hermione POV:**

I was standing in the Great Hall, looking at the hectic activity around me. The first and second years were seated in a corner, ready to run with messages, or errands. Professor Annabeth was standing, hovering rather, over a big, square computer looking like a box with the top being a touch-screen, something looking like battle diagrams being projected around her. The amount of things the Demi-Gods had been able to do using a combination of technology and magic, in such a short amount of time, was outstanding. She was giving orders east and west, to people in the room, and people not in the room. Never had I seen a person more in her right element. Although it still was a bit weird seeing my very pregnant transfiguration professor in ancient Greek battle armour befitting a queen or general, ordering troops and shouting orders.

"Hermione, I need you." She called out. I ran to her side at once.

"Yes, professor?"

"I've just been informed that Hellhounds have managed to get into the castle. Do you have your weapons on you?"

"I've got my wand, bow, and some throwing knives. Thalia has been teaching me how to use them."

"Good. I need you to go with Nico when he arrives to hunt down the hounds."

"What! Why me?"

"Because I need a seasoned soldier, who knows magic and the castle. And I need a small response team who can act quickly. Nico has one of the tablets, so you can get the map up, monsters are marked with red dots, along with its species."

"But, why only two people? If we had one to three more, we could still move quickly, but we would have more firepower at our disposal."

Professor Annabeth looked at me with a glint of pride in her eyes. "Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked, but from her tone of voice it was clear that she knew of whom I was thinking.

"Harry and Ron. They have battle experience, and they know the castle. There must surely be someone else that can take their place in the tower?"

Before I was finished talking, Annabeth had started speaking into her communicator. "Lou Ellen, I need one Harry Potter and Ron Weasley down here pronto."

"Reporting for duty, O Mighty Leader." I heard a deep voice saying behind me.

"Good Nico, slight change of plans. You will be a team of four, not two. Ron and Harry will join you because, as Hermione so wisely pointed out, a group of four can still move quickly, but are big enough to matter in a fight. This means you not only have more security and firepower, you also have more eyes and ears. You are in charge, but listen to them all, as they are experienced in this type of combat. I only hope magic will work on these monsters."

**Harry POV:**

Our rather frenetic firing at the army below us was interrupted by a Huntress I vaguely recognized from before, walking up to us, with Ginny fast on her heels.

"Weasley. Potter. You are summoned to the Great Hall. Weasley and I shall take over your spot."

"Why?" Ron uttered.

"I was not informed as of why, boy. I was just told to inform you, and take over your place at the wall. The summons was from the commander in chief herself, so you better hurry up."

"The commander in chief?" I asked.

"The Lady Annabeth, of course. Who else? Now GO, before I geld you myself."

That sent us running.

The hallways of the castle were deserted, save for a guard now and again, or someone running errands. As we nearly collided with corners in our hurry to answer the summoning, I wondered why. I had supposedly done so out loud without realizing it, because Ron answered me a windy "No idea."

When we barged through the big wooden doors, we arrived in a room that was surprisingly orderly and calm, considering we were fighting a battle. Professor Annabeth were hovering over that block they were calling a computer, but she looked up when she heard the doors open, and beckoned us forward. Hermione and Nico were standing beside each other over a table, seemingly in deep discussion.

"Boys, you are getting a new assignment. You're going Hellhound hunting with Hermione and Nico, with Nico in charge. You have your swords, that is good, now, go join the rest of your team, and they will explain in more detail. I have a battle to manage." With that we were shooed in the direction of their table.

"So if we use the dummy to lure some of them at least, towards that passage, I and Harry will be waiting around that corner, Ron will stand in that nook over there, and you will jump down from that ledge to take them from the rear, if needed be. That way, we will at least have some control, and we can start taking them out one by one after a while, if this does not succeed." I heard Hermione dictate to Nico, who nodded his approval.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron questioned.

"We are to work behind our lines to kill off any enemy that breech our security. Hermione and I have been discussing different plans of attack, but we will start with trying to lure as many hounds as possible into a trap. We'll use a dummy that will run around, but evade it until it's within shooting range. One that smells like me will suffice best, as I am at the end of its trail. Now, if you're ready and don't have anything to add, we'll get going." Nico said.

Since we had nothing more to add, we marched out the doors we had just wandered inn, after getting one of those ear communicators each, with Hermione up front with the pad, me and Nico a few paces behind her, and Ron taking the rear.

We slinked through the castle to our targeted hiding spot without meeting any difficulties. I was stationed with Hermione, who, once we were in place, activated the dummy. It was programed, or so Hermione said, to seek out the monsters, get close enough for them to get a whiff of it, and then move towards the device that had activated it.

We waited, and we waited, and as my nerves were starting to wear thin, making me feel as it the monsters had seen through our plan and were sneaking up behind us, I could hear a faint droning sound, reminding me of a hedge trimmer, or a moped. As it grew closer, I could hear growling as well, that too, growing closer.

Suddenly, a thing rounded the corner. The thing was one of those mannequins you hung your work on while sewing, or hung your armour on. It had a yellow wig, a pink dress, and armour hanging off it, and behind it came a big, black dog, even bigger than that Mrs O'Leary we had seen before.

I lifted my wand and shouted "Immobulus." It went totally still, hit the floor headfirst with a bang because of its momentum, and slid forward a couple of metres or ten. Hermione went out from our hiding place, walked up to it, and stuck a knife she took out from her sleeve into its throat. It vanished in a puff of yellow smoke smelling of sulphur.

**Annabeth POV:**

"Why did you not just summon those boys from the start, Annabeth?" asked my sister Dan, coming up beside me.

"I wanted to see exactly how much of a tactical mind Hermione has. She might be of great value, and will make an excellent strategist." I answered her.

"Supreme Commander to Great Leader, we are running low on supplies, do you copy?" I heard Leo shout in my ear. Good thing we could set the communicators to a sound level of our preference, or I'd be deaf by now.

"I copy, we'll initiate the main attack. We'd have to do it soon, anyways. You and your team will stay back, have a small break, and we'll put you in wherever and whenever you're needed."

"Aye aye, Captain." Leo retorted.

"Attention all Alphas. We initiate direct combat. Group 2, 3 and 5, ready your weapons. Percy, try to herd some of them to the lake, the squid wants to help very badly."


End file.
